Closet Full Of Secrets
by Saiyajin-Love
Summary: Finally an update. Chapter 6 is up...There's something that Bulma and Chi-Chi been keeping away from their family their entire life. And no, they're NOT lesbians. G/CC centric with some B/V.
1. Sneaky Onnas

Closet full of Secrets

a/n: here I go again with another story. This plot came to me, out of nowhere while I was writing my other story. I won't abandon Love Lost, I just really wanted to write this one. And I hope it's good. I'm also mentioning that this takes place right after the Buu saga.

Btw. **I DO NOT own dragonball/z/gt**

**Sneaky Onnas**

Chi-Chi was trying to set the table for lunch as the phone rang for the umpteenth time today. _Damn! Why won't they stop calling? You would think that they would get the memo that I'd rather not talk to them._ Chi-Chi thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a very familiar voice boomed into the house.

"Hey, Chi what's for lunch? It smells good." Goku said as he walked in with a sleeping Goten draped over his shoulders.. He was back from training with his youngest son. Gohan was too busy _studying _with Videl, to train at the moment. And it didn't look like he would be back for lunch.

"Well I have sushi, mochi, tempura, domburi, onigiri, Shougayaki, sashimi, and a mixture of soba and sanuki udon noodles." Chi-Chi said as she placed the dishes on the table. Goku's eyes widen at the feast Chi-Chi had prepared. He was entirely oblivious to the phone ringing in the background. He even forgot that Goten was on his back, until the little one said something.

"DOMBURI!" Goten shouted instantaneously. He kicked and desperately tried to get out of his father's grasp. But, he failed. "Otousan please put me down. I WANT some DOMBURI!" Goten shouted once again. Goku stopped his drooling, and turned to look at his little son over his right shoulder. He grinned at the fit Goten was throwing because he was hungry. Nicely, Goku place Goten down. Soon, the spiky haired little version of Goku, wore the same expression on his face when he saw all the food on the table.

"First you two have to clean up," Chi-Chi said as she placed the final dish on the table and turned to see the expression on Goten's face.

"Awwww, please Okaasan. I'm so hunnnngrrry." Goten whined.

"You're dirty, and coming to the table in such a way would show you have bad manners. It's as if how you eat isn't bad enough." Chi-Chi mumbled at the end.

"Come on. PLEAASSSE Okaasan. After lunch we're going to train again, so we really don't need to clean up just to get dirty later." Goten whined some more as he got closer to Chi-Chi and pulled on her kimono. Goku stood at the door and folded his arms as he smirked at the scene before him. He could see his wife was starting to give in. And who wouldn't with Goten's big puppy dog eyes? The phone still kept ringing.

"Goten.." Chi-Chi started, but he just responded with another, "Okaasan, please."

"Yeah, please Okaasan." Goku playfully teased as he grinned even more. Chi-Chi slightly blushed, but she brushed off the feeling she got from the little words he just said to her as she looked down at Goten, whom refused to stop tugging on her kimono. He wore a baffled expression. Then, unexpectedly he released his grip on her outfit to turn his head around towards the smirking Goku.

"Otousan. Okaasan isn't your Okaasan right?" Goten asked as his eyebrows furrowed on his forehead. Goku was sort of puzzled at this kind of question, yet he responded with a hesitant no.

"Then, why you called her Okaasan? And wouldn't that make you my Onisan ?" Goten continued to question as he still looked perplexed. Goku was speechless, while Chi-Chi failed at keeping a disgusted expression off of her face.

"Oh, Kami NO! That would be nasty if your father was your brother." Chi-Chi quickly answered for Goku.

"Why would that be nasty?" Goten innocently asked as he looked back and forth between Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Because… you can't do that with blood relatives." Goku slowly replied.

"I still don't get it. Do what? What would you do for it to be nasty? And if it's nasty why would you do it?" Goten asked. Because of Goten's multiple questions, Goku instantly glanced at Chi-Chi. He needed her help with this one. But, Chi-Chi was too busy trying and failing horribly at suppressing her crimson red blush.

"Oh, do you hear that? I think the phone's ringing. Can't answer your question Goten, since I have to go answer it!" Goku immediately and uneasily said smiling while he moved his eyes from his inquisitive son to the phone on the kitchen wall.

_OH shit! Don't answer that phone_! Chi-Chi yelled in her head as she ran and stopped by the phone.

"I-I got it Goku." Chi-Chi stammered almost too loud as she grabbed his hand from picking up the phone. Goku gave her a questioningly look. Most of the time (more like every time) the phone rang Chi-Chi would soon be the one to answer it. And this time, he noticed that she took her precious time answering it. Also, after Goten began pleading, Goku noticed how the phone kept ringing and how Chi-Chi obviously ignored it.

"Who is it?" Goku asked as his hand steadily neared the phone, despite the fact that Chi-Chi had hers on his. He was just about to pick it up. But swiftly Chi-Chi decided to use both of her hands to pull his one back as she pushed her body directly between Goku and the phone. Goku was taken aback from sudden actions.

"I-It's no one but a telemarketer." Chi-Chi nervously said as she still held his hand with both of hers. He could easily tell that she was lying. Goku could sense and feel as Chi-Chi's heart pace quicken. And after years of being with wife he knew that when she stuttered, she was lying. He was about to object and call her out on it, until he saw that her face turned a dark red as her eyebrows had wrinkled. And she looking past his shoulders, extremely pissed.

"GOTEN! IF YOU DON'T YOU PUT THAT FOOD DOWN THIS INSTANCE!" Chi-Chi yelled from the top of her lungs. Goku, obviously startled at Chi-Chi's abrupt reaction, released his hand from Chi-Chi's grip so he could look at his son gulp down a bowl full of DOMBURI!

"GOTEN AND GOKU GO CLEAN UP NOW, or so HELP ME KAMI I will NOT cook DINNER!" Chi-Chi screamed with her hands balled up at her sides. But before she even said dinner, Goten had swallowed a loaf of bread and ran to the bathroom as Goku hurriedly followed behind him. Once they left the room, Chi-Chi leaned her forehead up against the wall as she deeply sighed.

_Thank Kami, for Goten's appetite. I feel bad for yelling at him. I'll definitely make him a cake later; after all he unknowingly helped me with the situation at hand. If he hadn't started eating then I wouldn't have a real reason to yell and distract Goku. Then nothing would have stopped Goku from picking up the phone. Speaking of this phone, I think it's time to give this annoying baka a piece of my mind. They won't stop calling!_ Chi-Chi angrily thought as she lifted her head up and answered the phone.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CA…" Chi-Chi didn't have time to finish her so-called greeting as the person at the other end of the phone started screaming into her ear. After that person stopped screaming and throwing a fit through the phone, Chi-Chi was still completely frustrated. She was way too frustrated, to notice that a spiky head had briefly poked from around the corner. Goku was carefully listening in on Chi-Chi's conversation.

"What do you want Bulma? Was that you calling me for the past 3 HOURS? Chi-Chi almost yelled. She had to keep her voice low enough so Goku wouldn't be able to hear.

"Well, if you PICKED up the phone EARLIER, you would know that this is only my second time calling you." Bulma coldly stated.

"Stop being such a drama queen… I didn't answer you right away because you-know-who kept calling. And I thought that you were them." Chi-Chi quietly said. She had somehow calmed down, even though Bulma had raised her at her. But the tone in Bulma's response instantly changed when Chi-Chi told her this.

"…They were calling you too?" Bulma softly and hesitantly asked.

"Yeah…" Chi-Chi whispered.

"SHIT… This ISN'T good!" Bulma said.

"What would they want after all this time? I thought they would leave us in peace." Chi-Chi said worryingly.

"I don't know, but we have to talk about this at a later time. Vegeta's coming." Bulma hastily said. And Chi-Chi could hear him in the background. Meanwhile, Goku thought it was time to clean up, considering the fact that his stomach "slightly" rumbled. Thank Kami, Chi-Chi was too occupied with the conversation on the phone. Plus, he had got just enough information as he could at the moment.

"ONNA, didn't you hear me calling you. And just who in the HELL are you talking to? Vegeta questioned.

"None of your damn business, Vegeta." Bulma replied as she turned her back to him.

"You are my damn business, ONNA." Vegeta stated as he immediately took the phone from Bulma. She swung at him and tried to get back the phone. But, he just calmly held her back with one hand.

"WHO in the fuck is this talking to my mate?" Vegeta furiously asked through the phone.

"Vegeta?" Chi-Chi questioned. _What in the hell is he doing on the phone_? Chi-Chi thought.

"Harpy?"

"I'm not a harpy, JACKASS." Chi-Chi spat. Vegeta was taken back from this insult. Sure Bulma always had sly comebacks at him, but had she ever called him such a name? No. No, she hadn't. Vegeta was fuming. The vein on his forehead was throbbing ferociously, and Bulma had briefly stopped trying to retrieve the phone when she saw the deadly expression on Vegeta's face.

"Do you have a death wish you bitch? You can't talk to the prince of.." Vegeta was about to say, but Chi-Chi cut him off.

"ALL SAIYANS. Yeah, yeah, yeah I heard that all before. First of all, the only one who should be boasting about being royalty is me, since I CAN STILL rule over a VAST population if I chose to. Secondly, how in the hell can you still be a prince, when there's a population of 5 saiyans left?" Chi-Chi joked and laughed. Then she continued, "Like come on what kind of rules are you going to make over your KINGDOM after your coronation, PRINCE VEGETA-SAMA? (Chi-Chi laughs again and continues) And lastly, I DARE YOU TO TOUCH ME. Last time I checked Goku would fuck you up. Now put Bulma back on the got damn phone." Chi-Chi spat.

If anyone could see Vegeta right now, they would witness him transforming into a Super Saiyan and throwing things around the room while Bulma picked up the phone he dropped. Vegeta had been put in his place, and he COULDN'T believe it. Neither could Bulma. After a good minute, Vegeta calmed down and slightly glared at Bulma.

"Tell that fucking harpy, that I'm coming over there to beat the shit out of her husband. Then I'm going to handle her." Vegeta coldly stated with a blank expression as he left the room. After he exited, Bulma finally talked into the phone.

"What did YOU do?" Bulma asked. Her tone was almost livid, but there was a sense of amazement behind it.

"He called me a harpy and bitch, so I hit him where it hurts." Chi-Chi replied nonchalantly. She had heard Vegeta in the background, but could care less. Before Bulma could respond, Goku and Goten ran into the room to take a seat at the table.

"I'll _talk_ to you later Bulma, Goku and Goten are here." Chi-Chi said as she hung up the phone. She made sure she said Bulma's name loud enough for Goku to hear her. She wanted for him to stop questioning who was calling. And by saying Bulma's name out loud, she was telling some part of the truth. Then she walked over the table and sat down with her family who hungrily feasted upon the food before them.

_**LATER ON THAT NIGHT…**_

Goku fell onto him and Chi-Chi's bed. He was overly exhausted. And to think he had wanted to make sweet passionate love to his wife tonight, after he somehow convinced her to tell him what was going on earlier. Why in the hell did Vegeta have to show up after lunch? He was going to question his wife, right before his hot-headed self busted through the door, tearing it off its hinges. He then had shouted, "Outside now Kakarot. Right now, the future of your mate depends on it." Goku just got up and followed Vegeta outside. He didn't question him. Goku believed Vegeta had mood swings, and that it was best to go along with the flow.

The entire situation with Vegeta was surprising, not the winning part. Goku knew he would win. He can turn super saiyan 3 and Vegeta can't. It was after he and Vegeta had finished sparring, when the surprise came. They had multiple abrasions, a few lacerations, and were aching all over on the ground. The silence was soon broken as Vegeta asked about foolish Earth onna ways. He didn't quite get why his mate wouldn't tell him who was calling earlier on the phone. It was astonishing to Goku that Vegeta was having the same problem as he was. But the problem didn't get solved. As soon as Goku said he was eavesdropping on Chi-Chi and was having the same problem, Vegeta dropped the conversation. He had said that he wasn't about to become a pussy and be on the same low-scum level of Kakarot by talking of such things.

Goku just shook his head at the flashback that played in his mind. He needed to talk to Chi-Chi, but she was taking a shower and he was nodding off to sleep. In fact, if anyone could look at the Son house they would see that everyone was in the bed except Chi-Chi and Gohan. He had to stay over with Videl for an important 'school project' for Physics.

Soon, despite Goku's protests, he lost the fight against exhaustion. And he fell asleep as Chi-Chi came out of the bathroom in her short lavender silk nightgown. She then cut the light off in the room before she got into the bed. Chi-Chi got comfortable in Goku's arms as she tried to fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I'm thirsty_. Bulma thought as she awoke from her 'slumber.' To tell you the truth, she couldn't sleep, despite the muscular arm comforting her as it held onto her waist in the bed. Lazily, Bulma tried to move the arm, so she could get out the bed. After thirty minutes of struggling, Bulma somehow broke free from Vegeta's grasp. She smiled back at her adoring husband as she grabbed her robe off the floor to shield her perfectly sculpted naked body. Bulma then slowly crept out of their room.

Bulma walked down the steps and entered the dark kitchen. She didn't bother to turn on the lights as the moon shining through the windows gave a sufficient amount of lighting for her to get around in the kitchen. She sluggishly walked across the tile floor to open the oversized silver refrigerator with one hand as she wiped her eyes with the other. And as Bulma was about to look into the refrigerator, she suddenly halted. The pitter patter of medium sized feet was heard.

_What was that?_ Bulma thought. Still holding the refrigerator door open, she squinted her eyes as she scanned the enormous kitchen before her to see nothing.

_I guess sleep will soon overcome me, since I'm hallucinating right about now_. Bulma thought as she bent to grab a canned drink from the refrigerator. As she slowly closed the door, her drink fell from her hand and fizzed crazily on the tiled floor. There, someone stood before her. They smirked in the darkness. Bulma couldn't see their face, but she knew exactly who it was. Sweat started to build up and traveled down her face. Her knees gradually began to tremble. And her breathing became extremely shallow. Bulma was completely horrified. She desperately wanted to run and scream, but her mind was numb and her body felt paralyzed.

As the dark figure before her slowly began to approach her, Bulma tried to work up the nerve to move away, and she just about did. Until, the hairs on the back of her neck had suddenly stood up. Hot breath then tickled the back of her neck and sent frightful tremors down Bulma's spine. That tremble was enough to finally make Bulma want to scream and run. But that person swiftly covered her mouth as they grabbed her from behind. Bulma then disappeared within the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"BULMA!" Chi-Chi yelled as she suddenly sat up. Goku continued to snore, while Chi-Chi scanned the room. She was sweating profusely and her head was spinning.

_I have to help Bulma_! Chi-Chi thought. She had to pry her husband's arm off, which was still around her waist, before she could stand next to the bed. Now, Chi-Chi was panicking and completely terrified. _They had came after all even though they promised to leave her and Bulma alone…. But standing here being scared of them won't help the situation at all._

The look of pure horror left Chi-Chi's face as it was replaced by an unwavering one. Chi-Chi quietly ran to her dresser to grab some matching pajama pants. Then she hurried over to grab her shoes from the closet.

She thought long and hard about what she was going to do next, as she stared at Goku sleeping soundly in the bed. _He mustn't know_. Chi-Chi thought before she disappeared into the darkness after Bulma.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: what do you think? Should I continue this? I won't know if I should unless you review.


	2. Night Gathering

Closet Full of Secrets

**I DO NOT OWN dragonball/z/gt. **

a/n: thank you all so much for your reviews. I appreciate it. And I'm sorry to say that I can't reveal the secret right away, which is serious and might piss off some. It's kind of like a mystery, that I bet NO ONE will get. Yep, I just dared every single one of my readers to guess. There will be clues. You just have to pay close attention to the conversations and feelings people have. ESPECIALLY, two certain people. And if you get it right…well none of you will. I'm that confident. Anyways, here it is….

**Night Gathering**

Her movements were swift and barely noticeable. The soles of her shoes scarcely touched the surface of the hard barren earth, as she ran at a momentous speed. Hairs flowing back in the air as some clung to the sweat that had gathered upon her forehead. Her heart furiously paced in her chest, as if it was close to breaking the rib cage. But it needed to for the breaths at which she took were deep and numerous.

She was beyond exhausted, since she had already ran over 80 kilometers west. Her legs began to tremble as each shot forward for the step in her chosen direction. Head spinning from the blurs of objects she flew past. But she wouldn't give up. More like she couldn't. Her mind numb was already stubbornly set on one thing. To save Bulma.

Chi-Chi came to a clearing of a forest, and suddenly. The full moon and stars brightly shone in the midnight sky, giving some light to the area. The wind calmly blew, making the tall grass brush against her clothes as it relaxed the too-tense individual.

_She has to be here. I sensed her._ Chi-Chi thought as she scanned the field. Not seeing anything, Chi-Chi deeply inhaled and exhaled as she closed her eyes.

_Now where is sh….._ Chi-Chi couldn't finish her thought. She immediately became aware of the suspicious warmth behind her which sent chills up her spine. And she could feel as they slowly approached her, taking silent steps which crushed some of the tall grass strands.

But Chi-Chi was no fool. She smirked inside. If they thought they would take her so easily, they thought wrong….

In that instance, Chi-Chi swung around, throwing her fist; obviously taking he or she by surprise. Chi-Chi didn't know at the time. The person was dressed in black. He blocked the right fist she threw, holding on to it with his hand. Chi-Chi tried to strike with her free one, but he captured it with his other hand. Once he did, force was being applied to push Chi-Chi back. But, she didn't budge one bit. At this Chi-Chi quickly looked over the person who held her hands. They wore a black tight spandex outfit, with black combat boots. And half of a ridiculously looking ski mask, which covered everything except the person's mouth and eyes. This was certainly a female.

Because Chi-Chi didn't move an inch, she instantly became frustrated and made an attempt for a knee strike, aimed at Chi-Chi's stomach. Chi-Chi blocked to counter with an unforeseen head butt to her opponent, making them slightly stumble backwards. She groaned, even more pissed off now.

Immediately Chi-Chi charged at her and she mimicked Chi-Chi's actions. Chi-Chi threw several palm heel strikes, but her foe blocked with their wrist and elbows. Soon she began thought to counter with a hammer fist punch and several leg strikes. Chi-Chi blocked with one hand, saw an opening, and in the blink of an eye she delivered a powerful double front snap kick to the ribs of her opponent.

She flew several feet crashing into a tree, which shattered right away. Chi-Chi raced towards them, not waiting for her to recover. However, she quickly rose. And threw her entire body, spinning furiously in a circle with her body parallel to the ground and her feet pointing straight at Chi-Chi's chest.

Chi-Chi abruptly stopped, extremely surprised by the familiar technique at which her opponent displayed. She was so shocked, that Chi-Chi completely forgot about blocking the attack. She hit Chi-Chi dead on in the chest, making her fly 10 feet away from the place at which she just stood. Her opponent did a back flip from the attack to land gracefully, while Chi-Chi landed painfully on her back with the tall grass getting tangled in her hair.

She also refused to let Chi-Chi recover as she fiercely charged towards her, once she landed from the back flip. Sensing her foe, Chi-Chi hopped back up and ran in the direction of her opponent. They met each other, throwing a series of elbow strikes and triple punches. Both blocked and counter with fluidity at a rapid pace.

_Yes. I know exactly whom I'm fighting. And I know exactly how to end this._ Chi-Chi thought. She then began to successfully block with only one of her arms.

Her opponent immediately became annoyed and tried to do a straight uppercut to Chi-Chi's face. Chi-Chi simply moved her head back, which instantly transformed into her doing quick back flips. She raced after Chi-Chi. This was a dumb decision.

As soon as she was in a foot range; Chi-Chi stopped midway in her back flip, so her body was diagonal to the ground. Then she shot her body forward, both legs together, and brought a strong kick to her face. Chi-Chi gracefully landed on her feet before her opponent as they stumbled back with their head leaned back from the blow, almost falling over. And as soon as she brought her head back to its original position, Chi-Chi delivered a great right hook to her face; knocking her foe to the ground.

She groaned and moaned as she lied upon her stomach on the ground. She then managed to turn onto her back to sit up. Instinctively, she reached to unknowingly touch the red substance that traveled from her nose. Looking and finally noticing the wet material on their hand, several emotions played on their face. Chi-Chi stood there watching them, trying her best to hold in her laugh.

_Oh, it's about to come._ Chi-Chi chuckled inside.

"You fucking bitch! You'll pay for this Chi. I can't believe you went that far!" she yelled, standing up to grab a machine gun out of nowhere. She immediately started firing at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi stood there smiling as she somehow, swiftly caught each and every bullet that the woman fired at her. Then she crushed them in her hand. After the woman emptied her gun, she threw it aside and pulled off her mask. She let her golden hair fall as she bent over to grasp her knees, panting.

"Is that all you got? I expected more from you Launch." Chi-Chi replied, with the smile still on her face.

"Well…fuck…you…Chi-Chi." Launch said exasperated and still panting.

"Why did you attack me?" Chi-Chi asked with a tone of anger, even though she kept a smile upon her face. Launch ceased panting to stand up holding her nose that still bleed.

"You attacked me first Chi!" Launch almost screamed.

"Well you snuck up on me!" Chi-Chi snapped back.

"I did NOT. I was about to tap you to get your attention." Launch angrily claimed.

"You could've just said my name. You knew who I was. After all, you did just use one of my signature moves." Chi-Chi stated as she arrogantly smiled.

"You…BITCH. You knew you were fighting me and yet instead you punched me in my damn face, knowing you're strong as hell!" Launch screamed. Chi-Chi just chuckled at the screaming beauty that held her bleeding nose which made her sound congested in her rants.

"Well, isn't it nice to see you've changed for the better Chi." Another familiar voice said as they came out of the darkness. They were wearing the same type of black suit Launch had on, without the stupid mask. Therefore, the gorgeous full body of crimson red hair flowed beautifully from the top of this woman's head. Which, added color to the burgundy eyes she possessed.

"You're the one to talk Akane." Chi-Chi replied as she looked at the red head.

"Oh, they're not talking Chi. They're only kidnapping people now-a-days." Bulma snapped as she came with the woman out of the darkness, wearing a short silk robe.

"What do you expect when neither one of you won't answer your damn phone!" Launch retorted, still holding onto her nose.

"You said that you'll leave us alone. So don't you dare raise your fucking voice at me!" Bulma bitterly exclaimed.

"You REALLY don't want to fuck with me Bulma. First of all NO ONE every promised such. Need I remind you? And second, if I could easily kidnap you, then imagine what I'll do to your damn face!" Launch spat.

"You won't do a got damn thing! Do I need to remind you who in the hell you're talking to?" Bulma yelled getting close to Launch's face.

"Bring it Bulma!" Launch yelled back.

"Alright shut up you two. Damn. It's like you're children again." Akane said as she pinched her nose in frustration.

"And you would think that I was used to this a long time ago. But this isn't any way to act. Now you two should apologize, before I have to get involved." Chi-Chi demanded as she narrowed her eyes at the two who stared each other down.

Not wanting to get another ass-kicking, Launch obliged, "I'm sorry Bulma." And Bulma just responded with a hug.

"You know I missed you Launch." Bulma kindly said. "Yeah, yeah." Launch replied as she returned the embrace.

"Awww. So sweet. Just like old times." Akane said as she joined in on the hug.

"Aren't you going to join Chi?" Bulma asked still hugging the two.

"I can't believe you're suddenly calm Bulma. Aren't you pissed?" Chi-Chi angrily questioned.

"Oh YEAH." Bulma replied as she broke out of their hugs.

"Why in the hell did you kidnap me in the middle of the night when I am only wearing a damn silk robe?" Bulma yelled.

"How else would we get in contact with you?" Akane asked.

"And I thought you didn't want your family to know about this." Launch added.

"We don't, but, still…. why are you contacting us?" Chi-Chi questioned as she looked at Launch.

"Hey don't ask me. I'm just like you, minus the fact that I DID answer my phone to meet Akane here." Launch said as she resumed holding her bleeding nose.

"So why are you calling us here Akane?" Bulma asked as she turned her head to her.

"More importantly, why did you come here?" Chi-Chi added.

"It's…complicated and urgent." Akane softly said. The serious tone in the normally playful voice, had all of them terrified. They couldn't and didn't respond to what she just said.

"I'll explain on the ship. I'll also get you something more comfortable to wear Bulma. Now you all come along. And make sure that you suppress your ki down to zero like you learned years ago. You still don't want your family to find out about this." Akane said as the three followed behind her into the woods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Boom, Boom . **Someone was banging on the door.

"Chi-Chi what are you doing with that whip cream?" Goku mumbled as he lied on his stomach in the bed, before he continued to snore.

**Boom, Boom, Boom**

Goku chuckled, "Ha, ha..Chi-Chi that…wow. That feels…." He flipped over to his back and continued to snore as a pleasant expression came across his face.

**Boom Boom Boom**

"Chi-Chi….Chi-Chi…Please don't stop." Goku whined.

**Boom**

"Chi-Chi…Please!"

**Boom**

"Chi-Chi!"

**BOOOOOMMMMM**

"Chi!" Goku screamed as he sat up; sweat gradually sliding down his face and bare chest. He instinctively looked over to his side to discover that his wife was NOT beside him. Confused, he immediately got up from the bed to peak his head in the bathroom. He was about to check under the bed until he heard a very familiar voice roar in his house, "DAMN IT KAKARROT! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!"

_You've got to be kidding me. What is Vegeta doing here at this time?_ Goku wondered. Right now was not the time for night visitors. He just woke up from an exciting dream and his Saiyan instinct suddenly demanded that he find his wife to ravish the hell out of her body.

Nevertheless, Vegeta wouldn't leave until Goku would talk to him. And Goku knew this. He deeply sighed as he walked to the direction at which he heard Vegeta yell.

Upon arriving in the kitchen Vegeta started to yell at him, "Couldn't you hear the got damn door you fucking…BAKA."

"What… Why did you just scream?" Goku asked with the cutest puzzled facial expression.

"I don't want to see this shit!" Vegeta angrily stated as he turned away from Goku.

"What?" Goku innocently asked.

"You bringing your ass outside your damn bedroom in your fucking boxers with a got damn erection!" Vegeta angrily stated again, with a severe amount of repulsion behind his words.

"Well…I can explain that. See there was whip cream and…" Goku sheepishly said smiling, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Stop right motherfucking there. I refuse to listen to how you and your harpy are…" Vegeta paused to shudder at the image and Goku who refused to be bothered by standing such a way in front of him.

"Anyways I have better things to do." Vegeta sighed and turned around to face Goku. "My mate is gone. I know she's alive but I can't seem to sense her ki. It's pissing me the fuck off and if she's been taken by someone then so help me Kami I will…." Vegeta began to say, but he soon began to make the house shake from the pure rage that pumped through his veins. His hair instantly flickered to a bright golden color while his eyes went to a teal blue. No, Vegeta wasn't pissed. He was losing his got damn mind over this.

"Hey calm down Vegeta. Powering up and destroying my home won't do anything. And then Chi will kill me!" Goku said while trying to maintain his smile. Vegeta somehow regained control.

"Now why are you coming to me again?" Goku asked.

"I'm coming here to ask your wife something." Vegeta responded.

"Why do you want Chi? You better not be planning to do anything." Goku growled.

"You really are a damn baka. Do you remember the conversation or what happened earlier today near the lake?" Vegeta questioned as he rubbed his temples out of irritation.

"You can't tell Chi about that! Goten and I will get into trouble!" Goku exclaimed.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta asked as he looked up to Goku.

"Chi-Chi told us about peeing into the lake because it showed how uncivilized we could be, but we really had to go. I swear!" Goku defended.

"Got damn it Kakarrot! It's like I'm talking to a fucking baby. No, not a baby. Because even when my mate bore my son he could at least understand what the hell I was saying to him!" Vegeta snapped.

"He must be really smart. Like Gofin. I mean Gohan. But, go fin. Fins on a fish. Go fish. Ummmm. Fish sound good right now. I wonder how long I got until breakfast. But a midnight snack wouldn't hurt." Goku said smiling as he imagined several hundreds of fish being fried by Chi-Chi. Vegeta face turned completely red. He started to power up again. Suddenly he brought his fist down into the kitchen table, shattering it into various pieces.

"Chi-Chi's going to kill you for that!" Goku exclaimed.

"Forget this fucking table! My MATE is missing and you're standing there acting like a got damn baka! This is fucking pointless! But what can I expect? I come here to ask your harpy about the mysterious phone calls that she and Bulma have been getting, since it can't be a coincidence that she disappears the same day. Yet you haven't even sensed your own damn harpy out to realize she isn't here either!" Vegeta yelled. Goku finally woke up. He wrinkled his eyebrows as he tried to feel out his wife's ki, but he couldn't. And suddenly he felt like Vegeta.

"Where in the hell is Chi-Chi?" Goku stated, with his face showing that of true anger.

"Most likely in the same place with my mate." Vegeta replied. Goku looked at him then turned his head as if in thought for 5 seconds.

"Well let's go!" Goku declared as he tried to fly out the door in his boxers, Vegeta grabbed him by the arm.

"What are you doing?" Goku furiously claimed. Vegeta released his arm before speaking.

"Where are you going, you Baka? You can't sense out their Ki. Therefore, the best choice would be to assist me in finding the dragonballs and wish for their appearance." Vegeta stated.

"Well, I was thinking that we just used to dragon balls to wish for the memory of Buu to disappear from the people of Earth. And the Namekian dragonballs were used to bring them back. Therefore, the option of using the dragon balls is gone. And we know our wives are not dead or could've gotten very far for the matter. And since we believe that they are together, then they had to meet with each other or were taken somewhere in between the distance from your to my house. Meaning, they are somewhere west of here. At least 80 to 1000 kilometers. Even if we may not be able to completely sense them, we have to take the chance to look for them tonight." Goku seriously said. Vegeta skeptically looked at him dumbfounded. He moved his head up and down to examine Goku. Looked behind, to the side, and around his body. Then he tapped Goku's head with his fist.

"Ow..What was that for Vegeta?" Goku questioned as he rubbed his forehead.

"I had to check to see where there voice was coming from and if your head was as empty as I thought. Apparently not, since you just thought of that in less than a couple of minutes." Vegeta stated. Goku smiled.

"But first you need to go change. I can't stand seeing you with half of your fucking balls hanging out." Vegeta spat. Goku just smiled again as he went to his bedroom to put on some clothes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The four women chuckled as they sat on the white chairs in the oversized space ship.

"You haven't changed one bit from childhood, Akane," Chi-Chi said.

"Well, hey. He was talking about my cousin. I couldn't let that slide, so I had to sweep the floor with him." Akane replied, shrugging her shoulders while she smiled. The women laughed again.

"Speaking of Cousins, why isn't Marron here?" Launch asked. Her hair had changed to a dark blue color.

"Don't bring that bitch up." Bulma snapped, remembering the time when Marron insulted her appearance.

"What did she ever do to you?" Akane asked, astounded by the tone in her voice.

"It's more like who did she not do!" Chi-Chi added. Bulma high fived Chi-Chi for that. Akane and Launch looked at them, and then at each other before they all busted out laughing again.

"Okay enough laughing, we're here to talk." Bulma seriously stated after she let out one more chuckle.

"Yep, you're right. So why are we here again?" Chi-Chi asked as she turned her head to Akane.

"Well…I don't know how to say this, and I was forbidden to talk about it but…."

"What? Spit it out." Bulma stated. Akane looked down as she fretted with her fingers.

"I can't explain it…"

"Then why did you drag us…." Chi-Chi began.

Akane cut Chi-Chi off, "I can't explain because only one can. And for that to happen we need to return."

"Return….Like me and Chi-Chi go back to our houses with our family. Sure thing." Bulma happily replied. She knew what Akane meant.

"I don't mean return there." Akane mumbled.

"What in the hell do you mean?" Chi-Chi furiously asked. Before Akane could respond Chi-Chi fiercely stated, "I KNOW you're not expecting me to return."

"Listen calm down." Akane softy said.

"She has every reason not to be calm!" Bulma angrily defended.

"It's not like…" Akane tried to say before being interrupted.

"Like what? Because you make it seem like you want us to leave our family!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"But…"

"But, nothing! Me NOR Chi-Chi will ever leave this planet!" Bulma screamed.

"Yeah, I can't BELIEVE you would sug…" Chi-Chi started to say.

"The queen is dying." Akane muttered as she cut Chi-Chi off, trying to hold tears in. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Launch almost collapsed in the chairs they sat in. After a few moments of silence, Bulma spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Bulma exclaimed.

"Exactly like I said." Akane softly replied.

"But how? This isn't supposed to happen any time soon." Chi-Chi stated.

"That's why you guys need to come back. I'm forbidden to speak about it. I wasn't even supposed to come here. But you guys are our planet's last hope, as so I was told." Akane said looking up to them. They were about to object until she continued by saying, "You don't even need to stay long. By this ship, it will only take 2 hours to get there and back. Then just spend 1 hour with the queen. You all will be back with your family before they awake at sunrise."

"But, what if our husbands wake up in the middle of the night?" Bulma quietly questioned as she stared at the floor. She didn't think at the moment that they were already woke.

"I thought about that." Akane replied. She then snapped her fingers. And in came two people looking exactly like Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"Who are they?" Launch asked.

"Yeah,, who are they?" Chi-Chi questioned as her face scrunched up.

"Well, they are androids more advanced than Uncle Gero's were. I had a portion of your childhood DNA placed into their database. Therefore, they exhibit the same emotions and actions like you." Akane responded. Bulma and Chi-Chi got up to examine the androids that looked like them.

"Wow…This can actually work." Bulma stated as the Android Bulma rolled her eyes at her.

"And we'll just be gone for 3 hours right." Chi-Chi asked as she continued to look at her android.

"Yes. I promise. The Androids are programmed to be back in this exact spot in 3 hours at the same time that you two will go back to your family." Akane replied smiling. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. And Chi-Chi looked at Bulma.

"Okay, we'll do it for the queen." Bulma and Chi-Chi said simultaneously.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: I know it was short by my standards. Don't worry though. I may start making 6000 my word limit for each chapter since I take a long time to update. Anyways what you think? Please review.


	3. Questionable Behavior

Closet Full of Secrets.

**I DO NOT OWN dragonball/z/gt** but I do © the character Akane.

Now to address some readers…..

Chichi89 good guess, but no. There are no amazons in this story

Kitkatt26 also a good guess, but no. Chi-Chi ,_specifically_, is not a princess. You all can keep guessing but believe me when I say that you probably won't get it until I actually make them say it in the story.

CarylMC1991 you are allowed to guess. Sometimes I may address it, sometimes I may not. But yeah, you are kind of right with yours, however that is NOT the big messy secret. And if no one could guess at what you said, then they really are going to have a hard time guessing the secret before it's mentioned. Btw, I was reading your story and you mentioned something so I thought I should tell everyone. Just in case no one got it, Okaasan means mother, Otousan means father, and when Chi-Chi talked about dombouri, those are all popular Japanese foods. Akane means red haired beauty. (Yes, I do use real Japanese names for my characters) Baka means idiot. Onna means woman.

Anyways, thank you everyone for the reviews. Believe it or not, but reviews really do help me write me stories. And sometimes, it may give me certain ideas. Now before anyone reads this chapter they should know that Chi-Chi and Bulma name bolded = their android speaking. It's not the real Chi and Bulma.

**Questionable Behavior**

_He looks so innocent and peaceful_. Videl thought as she slowly let her index finger trace the ripples in his creamy colored bare chest. He shuddered underneath her delicate touch, yet stayed in deep slumber, with a small grin gradually coming across his face.

Videl smiled at him as she steadily moved her finger up to softly caress his face. _If only you knew just how much you warm my heart._ Videl sadly thought. Gohan had actually stayed over for a physics project that was due this upcoming Monday. The two teenagers had definitely procrastinated, thanks to the being Satan's city well-known heroes. And now, here they were, laid out on her soft plush carpet surrounded by books and empty bags of snacks. Videl had somehow awoken to find herself close to being in his arms.

Videl deeply sighed as she continued to caress his face. She had hoped that after the defeat of Buu that Gohan would work up the nerve to ask her out. But currently it seemed as he was teasing her, just laying here shirtless, showing his magnificent mouth-watering chest and abs with a smile that could melt a demon's cold heart. She didn't care how hot it was in her room, he just made the heat un-freaking-bearable right now. And she couldn't, wouldn't…didn't refuse to let her hand go over him, seeing this as her only opportunity.

_Oh, if Otousan could see me now. Thank Kami for those press conferences and Buu._ Videl thought as she attempted to brush back the hair covering Gohan's forehead. But that touch caused Gohan to stir in his sleep. Videl immediately removed her hand to closely observe Gohan. He began to slowly open his eyes to see calming blue orbs stare back into his.

Gohan sat up, not breaking the gaze as he leaned in to be inches away from her face. Even though he just woke up, Videl could smell the cool vanilla breath that barely touched the top of her soft pink lips. She could just taste him as the delicious aroma played into her mind.

"What time is it?" Gohan whispered, not bothering to move away from his current position.

"I-It'ss.." Videl stammered then backed up. Her head was spinning as she broke his stare.

_Alright calm down Videl_. She thought as she gulped. Then with her head turned to look out her window she said, "It's a little past 2:00 am."

"2:00!" Gohan exclaimed as he jumped up to grab his shirt underneath the piles of books. As he was panicking and trying to put his shirt on, Videl looked confused at his actions.

"What are you doing?" Videl questioned with her eyebrows scrunched up on her forehead.

"I'm getting dressed Videl. I have to go home. I'll already late as crap. She's going to kill me!" Gohan nervously declared as he began to frantically look for his bag among the books on the floor.

"Didn't you already tell your parents that you were going to be late coming home?" Videl asked.

"Yep but being 30 minutes late and returning home after 2 in the morning are two different things!" Gohan exclaimed

"You've stayed over before in the guest room. Why is it a problem for you to do the same tonight?" Videl continued to question as she now rose from the floor.

"Because I've been gone since before lunch. AND I promised to help Okaasan go grocery shopping tomorrow." Gohan stated as he finally found his bag and put it on.

"Well…okay. I guess we'll meet you at your house tomorrow afternoon, so we can finish our project." Videl said as she absently bowed her head to the floor. _He just HAD to wake up. I wasn't finished…What am I thinking? He's just a friend he hadn't even…_

Videl ceased thinking as Gohan raised her head with one finger. Gazing into her eyes, he sweetly whispered to her, "You seem tired. Go to sleep and…I'll see you tomorrow _Videl_." And with that he flew out the window, leaving a dazed female.

Gohan flew at a brisk speed back home. _I'm going to be in so much trouble_. He thought. All of a sudden, he stopped in mid air. A massive elegant ship rose from the forest beneath his floating form, almost crashing right into him. Then in that instance, it vanished right before his Saiyan eyes.

_Okay. That wasn't weird. Since when does a random ship appear out of nowhere and disappear like that….Oh well._ Gohan thought. He began to fly slower now, wary on the belief that another ship might hit him. Because of this, his Saiyan ears and eyes could sense someone or two moving through the forest in the same direction he was going. Curious, Gohan instantly flew down there.

He was extremely surprised at what he saw. He actually wanted to scream and run away from the sudden fear that consumed him.

"Oh…HI, Okaasan and Bulma-san." Gohan squeaked. The two 'ladies' before him almost shrieked. But they calmed down to keep their composure. They were created to fill the place of the two women. Showing their current 'feelings' would compromise their mission.

"Oh hey Gohan." They said simultaneously. There were moments of silence as the three stared at each other.

"So…let's go home." **Chi-Chi** said.

"Hai." Gohan responded as he now walked with the two back to the house. He didn't even question what they were doing in the forest at this time of night. Questioning them meant his mother would ask where he'd been. Then he would definitely get in trouble. Gohan didn't want to ponder on why Bulma was coming along with them. Hey, the less questions he asked, the better, since he wasn't in trouble at the moment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Really Kakarot? How fucking long does it takes to put on a got damn gi outifit?" Vegeta angrily asked from the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh, come on Vegeta. Cut me some slack. I haven't been able to tell the difference between my dirty and clean clothes pile. Chi-Chi switched things around when I left." Goku shouted back. How in the hell did Goten stay sleep through all of this? No idea. Just that he is his father's child.

"It doesn't matter right now! My mate and your harpy are missing." Vegeta yelled back.

"It does matter. When we find them, Chi-Chi will be upset if she sees me wearing dirty clothes." Goku shouted again.

"You're such a fucking baka! Look and Smell the clothes!" Vegeta yelled. Goku sniffed the outfit in his hand. It smelled like a cool summer breeze. Goku grinned as he said loud enough for Vegeta to hear, "You're right Vegeta. I think this is clean. I'll be out in a second." Vegeta let out an audible and highly frustrated groan.

Goku quickly got dressed and exited his bedroom; not bothering to pick up the mounds of clothes that he had thrown across the floor and bathroom. Goku walked around the corner to see Vegeta standing there with his normal expression on his face.

"Are you ready?" Goku cheerfully asked.

"I've been ready! You were the one taking more than five fucking minutes to get dressed. Last time I checked you were supposed to be a man!" Vegeta angrily stated.

"I am." Goku happily replied as they began making their way towards the door. "And stop being so fucking happy. This isn't a friendly get together or adventure." Vegeta snapped. Goku did his cheesy smile in response, making Vegeta frown even more.

Before Vegeta could grab the door handle, it opened. There, Bulma and Chi-Chi stood with Gohan. The two couples didn't speak or move. They only stared at each other. Sensing the tension, Gohan saw this as a chance to get out of trouble altogether.

"I just ran into Okaasan and Bulma-san. Annnnd I'm so tired. I'm about to go to my room." Gohan said making a fake yawn at the end. He left them alone. After a few more seconds, Bulma and Chi-Chi decided to enter the house and close the door, never taking their eyes off of their 'husbands.'

"Sooooo…..This may look awkward. But, we decided earlier to take little walk together to talk about things stressing us out." **Chi-Chi** coolly said.

"Yeah. And we snuck out because we didn't want to worry you with our problems. Some things you can only talk about to a female friend."** Bulma** added. Goku and Vegeta didn't respond. Instead they both turned their head towards each other.

"Hey Vegeta, I'm not imagining things am I?" Goku asked as he wore a baffled expression. "For once, no you're not." Vegeta answered. It was Bulma and Chi-Chi's turn to look puzzled. Before one could ask what they were talking about, Vegeta suddenly had his hand around Bulma's throat as he pinned her up against the wall. And Goku had Chi-Chi's arms pinned behind her back to prevent her from helping Bulma.

Bulma desperately attempted to remove Vegeta's hand from around her neck; but to no avail as Vegeta glowered heavily upon her. She then hoarsely said, "What..do..you..think..yo..

"Shut the fuck up! Did you actually think I wouldn't notice?" Vegeta bitterly asked as he squeezed her neck some more. Meanwhile, Chi-Chi was thrashing in Goku's grip.

"Let go of her! What kind of husband does that to his wife? And Goku how dare you help him in this!" **Chi-Chi** yelled. Goku didn't answer her, as he simply tightened his grip and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm…ssorry…I-I..didn't…mean…to…leave..with..out…telling..you." **Bulma** somehow managed to say.

"That's not what I'm talking about! Why don't you tell me where in the hell is my mate?" Vegeta shouted. Bulma suddenly froze as her eyes widen. _Oh shit. They found us out! Play it cool, _it thought.

Vegeta released the grip on her neck as he saw the expression on her face. She fell to the floor grasping her throat and panting. Before she could recover, Vegeta roughly grabbed her by the arm to throw her on the nearby couch. Goku did the same thing with Chi-Chi.

"Now you have 5 minutes to tell us were our wives are." Goku firmly demanded as he folded his arms.

"They have less than that before I snap their necks." Vegeta stated indifferently.

"What are you talking about? We are your wives!" **Chi-Chi **yelled. Instantly, Goku and Vegeta got in their faces.

"Do you think that we can't tell apart our mates?" Vegeta dangerously questioned Bulma.

"You smell like oil. Not that delicious sweet warm vanilla smell that I know and love. Therefore, I KNOW you're not my Chi." Goku bitterly stated.

"Chi-Chi was also helping me fix a machine in the woods."** Bulma** defended.

"Yeah Goku, I was. That's why I smell like oil." **Chi-Chi** added.

"So you two need to stop acting this way! But, I can't say I'm surprised at you Vegeta." **Bulma** stated as she glared at him. Goku grinned as he backed up to stare at the two. Vegeta did the same. Both had defiant and arrogant smirks on their face. And both 'women' looked at them like they were crazy.

"You've just messed up even more." Goku simply stated, with the smirk still on his face.

"What could we possibly have done now?" **Chi-Chi** exclaimed.

"First of all, you got our names wrong." Vegeta stated.

"You two are dumbasses. Aren't your names Vegeta and Goku?" **Bulma** angrily questioned.

"Yes they are. But if I'm correct, our real wives never call us just that." Goku happily stated.

"You are baka. Your harpy always calls you Goku-sa." Vegeta said with an enormous amount of distaste.

"Unless she's lying or hiding something, like she was earlier." Goku interjected.

" And my mate has this annoying tendency to squeak and call me Vegeta-kun, especially when she's upset like she is now." Vegeta said.

"Don't forget Veggie-kun." Goku happily added with his cheesy grin.

"I'll kill you for that later." Vegeta stated as he turned his attention back to the two 'women.' They didn't looked fazed.

"You can't be serious? You think we're not your wives for stupid reasons. We are. Flesh, blood, and all. So stop acting stupid!" **Chi-Chi** screamed as she balled her fists up and glowered upon the two. Bulma did the same. However, Vegeta and Goku stayed standing with the same seemingly arrogant expression on their face.

"Did we mention that we know you aren't our mates, because of the fact that you have no ki?" Vegeta stated. The two suddenly became nervous. But Bulma immediately defended them by stupidly saying, "We're suppressing our ki."

"Now why would you do that if we're your mates?" Vegeta asked.

"More importantly, where did you two learn to do such?" Goku further questioned. The androids looked at each other then at the men then back to each other. They instantly jumped off the couch as they tried to run towards the door, but Goku and Vegeta caught them. Vegeta had Bulma pinned up against the wall again, with one hand around her neck and the other holding a small blue ki ball. Whereas, Chi-Chi had tripped and Goku now sat on her back with his elbows propped up on his knees and his head resting in his hands.

"You have exactly 10 seconds now to tell us where in the hell are our mates." Vegeta threatened.

"I…am…your…wife." **Bulma** hoarsely stated as she tried to remove Vegeta's hands.

"9…8…7….6" Goku began to count for Vegeta.

"We are your wives! How can you do this to us?" **Chi-Chi** mumbled on the floor. She tried to get up, using her abnormal strength. But Goku still was stronger, so he didn't move one centimeter and she stayed lying on her stomach.

"5…4….3" Goku continued to count as the ball got bigger in Vegeta's hand. Bulma's eyes widen as she desperately looked around for something to assist her. Then she saw Gohan walking into the room.

"Goohan…help…me…they've…lost…it." **Bulma** gutturally claimed. Gohan stood there, and his eyes narrowed. He joined the countdown with his father, "3….twoooooo."

"Bye, bye android." Vegeta threatened as his prepared his hand to blast his ki into her face.

"NOOOOOO. I'll talk" **Bulma **yelled, completely throwing off the façade that she was being choked by her 'husband.' Vegeta released her. And once again she fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Goku got up and grabbed Chi-Chi to force her to stand by Bulma.

"Where is Chi?" Goku angrily questioned.

"She and Bulma are gone." **Chi-Chi **blankly answered.

"What in the hell do you mean they're gone?" Vegeta shouted.

"Just as she said."** Bulma** snapped. Vegeta precariously turned his head to her.

"They had to return home. But they'll be back soon. We promise." **Chi-Chi** quickly said before Vegeta could attack her fellow android.

"Where's home?" Goku curiously asked.

"I don't know. In the extremely low possibility that this would happen, we only received information pertaining to our mission." **Bulma** robotically responded.

"What mission?" Gohan questioned.

"To play the role of your wife until your real wife came back." **Chi-Chi** answered.

"Did they leave by choice or did someone force them?" Vegeta bitterly asked.

"No one forced them. They decided to go back theirselves." **Chi-Chi** stated.

"How did they leave?" Goku asked.

"By a ship of course." Bulma responded

"Are you talking about that big ship I saw earlier?" Gohan questioned.

"If it was the metallic one with intricate designs, then yes." Bulma answered. Goku fixed his mouth to ask another question until he got interrupted.

"I can't believe this shit!" Vegeta shouted.

"What?" Goku asked since he was bemused by Vegeta's sudden outburst.

"Our mates have snuck off in the fucking night to go somewhere in space without telling us a got damn thing about it. And they probably didn't plan on telling us because they sent these androids here to fill their place until they returned, so no one would expect anything!" Vegeta yelled as he began to transform before their eyes. He was a hell of pissed.

"You're right that is unbelievable." Goku muttered as he stared at the replica of his wife.

"So what are we going to do now?" **Chi-Chi** jokingly asked, as she tried to ignore Vegeta. But, Vegeta stopped at her question.

"Well, we have to wait until our mates return. Until then, I suggest you play your part." Vegeta stated as he looked at **Bulma**.

"I'm actually going to bed now, since you guys are done yelling." Gohan replied. Then he left the room once again.

Vegeta calmed down and walked to stand right before the Android. His eyes bore right into hers. He slowly began to trail one finger down her arm. As a result, she trembled.

"You feel like Bulma and you have the same voice and attitude." Vegeta stated. Goku and Chi-Chi looked at him questioningly.

"That onna thinks she can trick me. I'll show her!" Vegeta angrily declared as he threw android Bulma over his shoulder to fly out of the house, leaving an even more puzzled Goku with android Chi-Chi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All that could be heard on the ship was loud sobs. The usually tough blond cried her eyes out on the chair, with Bulma and Akane hugging her from different sides while Chi-Chi sat on the floor to rest her head against Launch's knees.

There was nothing they could say. What was there to say? They had seen it with their own eyes. It was clearly explained to each and every one of them. And, it was a damn shame that nothing could be done. They refused to let themselves shed one tear over this. Plus, she was already doing enough of it for them. Launch eventually cried herself to sleep.

Once they heard baby snores from the sleeping beauty Akane quietly said, "We should be landing soon." Bulma and Chi-Chi didn't respond. They both wore blank expressions on their face. Akane looked at them and deeply sighed as she went to the pilot area.

The girls braced themselves as the ship landed in the forest. Once the ship settled, Bulma got up to look out the window. Her eyebrows scrunched up, to make a furious expression from the sight she saw.

"Chi." Bulma called.

"Yeah." Chi-Chi replied as she stood up.

"Ummm….Come look at this." Bulma angrily stated. Chi-Chi obliged. Once she looked out the window, an livid expression came across her face.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Chi-Chi unbelievingly exclaimed as she threw her hands up in incredible frustration.

"What?" Akane asked as she neared the two.

"What in the hell is this?" Bulma asked as she pointed out the window. Akane looked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I can barely see with the sun shining like….." Akane didn't finish as realization set in.

"Yeah. The sun is shining Akane. The got damn SUN is shining!" Chi-Chi replied as she began to corner Akane.

Bulma did the same as she said, "I thought we were going to be back before the sun rose Akane!"

"Well…we were supposed to! It only took us 3 hours." Akane stated as she cowered in the corner.

"When you said 3 hours, you didn't convert it did you?" Chi-Chi furiously questioned. Akane eyes widen as she realized her mistake.

"I'm so sorrrry. But, we can make up some sort of explanation" Akane desperately said.

"What KIND OF EXPLANATION! If my calculations are correct we've been gone for a little over 10 Earth hours!" Bulma yelled.

"How are we supposed to explain that to our family?" Chi-Chi screamed

"Ahhh…w-what if you said that it was a girl's day out?" Akane stuttered.

"That required us to leave in the middle of the night and then ended by noon? You've got to be kidding me. My family never expect me to do something like that!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"W-what if you said Bulma dragged you out because an old friend kept calling to bug you about meeting up." Akane replied. Chi-Chi stopped giving Akane a death glare as she thought about what she just said.

"That might work, considering we're talking about Bulma." Chi-Chi stated with a pensive facial expression.

"Hey! I take that as an insult. Anyways, that isn't a good enough reason. WE need to think of something else." Bulma said.

"What? We don't have time to think about it. We need to get back to our family since we don't have a lot of time!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"What about Launch?" Akane asked.

"What about her?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"You can't just leave her in this condition." Akane said. Chi-Chi was about to yell at her for not giving a damn since there were more important things at the time, but Bulma suddenly exclaimed, "I got it." Akane and Chi-Chi turn to look at her.

"Got what?" Chi-Chi said.

"Got milk. What else do you think I got? Just follow my lead, I know what to do." Bulma said as she evilly smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vegeta was flying with Trunks to Son Goku's house. They both had landed right outside and started to walk up to the door until,

"No, no, no, no!" Goten cried as he ran out of the son family house and towards the forest.

"Goten, WAIT it's not what it looks like!" Gohan called as he ran after him. Videl also followed them, shaking her head. Seeing Goten run, made Trunks also run into the forest nearby.

Vegeta scoffed. He couldn't care less about what was going on at the moment. He needed to speak with Kakarrot. With his arms crossed, Vegeta stepped into the house to find Goku sitting at the broken table with a frown upon his face. As soon as Goku noticed Vegeta, his cheesy smile came across his face.

"Oh hey Vegeta! What brings you here?" Goku joyfully asked. Vegeta grunted at his current attitude.

"How can you be in a good mood right now?" Vegeta irritably asked.

"Who said I'm happy?" Goku asked confused.

"You're smiling." Vegeta replied.

"But I always smile." Goku responded with another Son grin.

"You know what forget it. I came by to borrow your android."

"Why?"

"I need her to clean up my house and cook."

"Wait..NO WAY. You're not getting mine!" Goku exclaimed, automatically standing up.

"Reason?"

"Because I have my Chi Android and you have your Bulma Andriod." Goku defended.

"Actually…I don't have an android anymore." Vegeta stated nonchalantly.

Goku gasped, "What did you do Vegeta to Bulma number 2?"

"It's not my fault if she couldn't handle the Prince of All Saiyans."

"I-I still don't get it." Goku replied, completely baffled.

"Get what?"

"What couldn't she handle?"

"What do you think she couldn't handle?" Vegeta asked, frustration beginning to become evident in his tone.

"Your attitude." Goku merrily replied.

"I should punch you in your damn face for that one you dumbass. She couldn't handle the sex we had."

"You had sex?" Goku exclaimed

"Yep."

"WITH a robot?" Goku excitedly asked, with a sense of him not fully believing what Vegeta said.

"Yep." Vegeta blankly stated.

"And what happened to her?" Goku questioned.

"What do you think? She exploded." Vegeta stated. There were moments of silence until Goku finally grasped what Vegeta had said. His eyes widen for a second. Then his facial expression settled into one of complete mystery.

"Sooooo….How was it?" Goku easily asked.

"It was good. But, can't compare to the original." Vegeta responded indifferently.

"Oh…okay…that's nice. You know Bulma's going to yell at you for that." Goku simply replied.

"It's the onna's own fault! And it was programmed to be my mate. Last time I checked, that's what mates do. Anyways, give me your android." Vegeta commanded.

"What?.. NO." Goku quickly replied.

"I didn't ask you."

"She's my android! It's not my fault if you can't control yourself!"

"In a minute, I won't be able to control myself for punching you in your damn face!"

"Really? I'm just itching for a spar!" Goku excitedly replied as another smile came across his face. Vegeta frowned at Goku, but his frown quickly turned to his well now smirk as he knew exactly how to take this baka down.

"I know you're not testing the Prince of ALL SAIYANS! That's okay. When your wife gets back I'd be sure to tell her what you and your son did in the lake." Vegeta threatened.

"NOOOOOO! Chi-Chi would kill me!" Goku said.

"Then you'll let me borrow your android." Vegeta declared. Instead of Goku looking furious at the fact that Vegeta was trying to blackmail him, he appeared anxious.

"I-I…I can't." Goku stammered.

"Why the hell not?" Vegeta coldly questioned.

"Because…. I broke mine too." Goku replied.

Vegeta fell over. When he got back up his hair was golden and he had teal blue eyes.

"I'm standing here questioning you for nothing! What do you mean you broke yours?" Vegeta yelled.

"Just like I said." Goku replied as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and gave Vegeta his son smile. Vegeta was pissed off, nevertheless he calmed down momentarily. He had a few questions for this baka.

"How?" Vegeta asked, with his tone in that of his current mood.

"Weeelllll. Chi-droid, that's what I call her, had just came out the shower. And that was kind of weird seeing that she's a robot bathing. You would think that they didn't bathe, because you know Chi told me that electrical things didn't go well with water. But that was a time when I was trying to watch a martial arts show on TV at the same time that she…

"Would you get on with the fucking story?" Vegeta snappily interrupted.

"Oh yeah. So Chi-droid came out of the shower right. And I was in the room looking for my boots. When I looked up, she had dropped the towel to put on her clothes. I was fascinated by the fact that she resembled Chi-Chi so much from the look of her wet silky hair to the little dot or hole above her belly button….

"Your harpy has that too? I thought that, that onna only had something like that. Continue.."

"Okay, so… I was fascinated that it matched Chi-Chi from her flawless face to her perfect pixy feet. And before I knew it, Chi-droid was cornered in a wall while my hand slowly caressed her face. Apparently she couldn't handle it and….she exploded. Then because of the sound of the explosion, Goten came running into the room to see me only holding Chi-droid's head."

"That explains Goten running."

"Yep."

"…Wait she just exploded." Vegeta questioned as he cupped his chin with one hand and wore a contemplative expression upon his face.

"Obviously Vegeta…And you call me a baka." Goku replied, slightly shaking his head.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm trying to make a point here. Since it's highly unlikely that your android harpy would explode from your touch alone…"

"You don't know my hands Vegeta. Chi-Chi said there like Kami specifically designed them himself. And it's not my fault if it takes you having sex to make your android explode" Goku said smugly.

Vegeta dropped his hand from his chin as he calmly stated "… Okay I've decided. After this point I make, I'm going to kick your ass..Anyways, it's still highly unlikely. And it can't be just a coincidence that mine exploded exactly 2 hours before yours."

"It is just a coincidence. Even if it wasn't, it wouldn't lead to anything. It's afternoon and we still have no clue where our wives are, which is starting me make me upset. Chi-Chi's always saying how irresponsible I can be, well look what she's doing now!" Goku said with a tone of slight annoyance.

"Save your sissy feelings for some other baka. I've got to deliver you a much needed ass-kicking." Vegeta said as he surprised Goku by instantly throwing him out the door. Goku stopped himself midway in the air and was about to attack Vegeta coming out of the door, until the phone rang.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three beauties laid out in the sand, taking in the sun rays as the water slightly touched their bare feet every now and then. Launch, with blue hair now, sat in the middle of Bulma and Chi-Chi. All were dressed in two piece bathing suits, minus Chi-Chi of course. She couldn't wear what she had been wearing _earlier_ and she refused to wear a bathing suit. Therefore, she only wore what had been as a spare on the ship; which happened to be a pair of tight purple pants and a white baby doll shirt.

"I wish I could sit out in the sun like this every day." Bulma said as she leaned her head back to take in more of the sunlight.

"It's so relaxing." Launch added as she mimicked Bulma.

"Speak for yourself; you're not the one with hot pants sticking to your legs or a stupid shirt squeezing the hell out of your chest." Chi-Chi spat.

"Hey, you should've worn that bathing suit master Roshi had." Bulma said. Chi-Chi leaned forward to give Bulma dead panned look.

"Speaking of Roshi, I wonder where that old man is." Launch said.

"That old perv is in the window, having nosebleeds." Android 18 blankly stated as she walked to hover over the three.

"Why am I not surprised?" Chi-Chi mumbled.

"Yeah..but you know what I am surprised about. Why are you here?" Android 18 nonchalantly questioned as she sat to the left of Chi-Chi.

"It was the only place we could think of to relax Launch; she'd been through a lot today." Chi-Chi whispered.

"What happened Launch?" Android 18 asked, not sounding the least bit interested even though she was.

"W-welll….I-II…" Launch started as tears began to fill her eyes again.

"Oh, no here she goes again." Bulma muttered as she wrapped her arms around Launch, who was now wailing. Chi-Chi did the same thing. However, she turned her head towards Android 18 to furiously whisper, "Look what you've done! You HAD to ask about it."

Android 18 stared back without any expression on her face as she flipped her hair. Chi-Chi returned her attention to Launch, while Android 18 stood up to walk back into the house. Before she entered, Krillin opened the door. Android 18 brushed past him. "What's your problem?" Krillin asked her as she continued to walk off.

"Stupid and emotionally crazy females." Android 18 stated as she walked upstairs to their room where Marron was taking a nap. Krillin shook his head as he went to sit on the recliner outside.

_I wonder what Launch is crying about. Doesn't matter, she'll probably leave soon. Hmmmm. I can sense them approaching already. That was fast_. Krillin thought.

Meanwhile, Launch's sobs started to quite down. With Chi-Chi and Bulma's head leaned to the side of hers Launch seriously mumbled to them, "I don't know why you two are doing this. You already now the outcome."

"Yeah we know. You mine as well enjoy life while you can." Chi-Chi whispered back. Bulma suddenly lifted her head up. "Speaking of enjoying life. Come on. Let's go get in the ocean!" Bulma jumped up grabbing Launch's hand to pull her up. Launch pulled Chi-Chi up in the process. And Bulma tried to pull them off to the water. But one person was objecting.

"No, No, NO! I'm NOT wearing a bathing suit!" Chi-Chi shouted, but Launch kept pulling her hand towards the water. Chi-Chi barely budged.

"Help, Bulma!" Launch yelled. Bulma dropped Launch's hand so she could grab Chi-Chi's free one with both of hers. With both of them using all the strength they possibly had, Chi-Chi was gradually being pulled into the water.

"I wearing a white shirt! If you two broads pull me in so help me Kami I wi….

Bulma and Launch had yanked Chi-Chi with all their might, and she fell right into the water. They busted out laughing. Slowly, almost demonically, Chi-Chi stood up drenched looking as if someone just called her children every name in the book. Bulma and Launch expressions dropped and were replaced with ones of pure fear.

"Oh shit. RUN LAUNCH!" Bulma screamed. Bulma and Launch ran for their lives around the island with Chi-Chi on their heels. Bulma didn't get far. She immediately fell face down on the sand. Before she could get up, Chi-Chi flipped her on her back and straddled her. Meanwhile Roshi, seeing this, almost passed out as gallons of blood squirted from his nose all over the walls.

AS much as Bulma tried to fight, Chi-Chi pinned her arms down with one of her hands. She was about to slap her with her free hand until Bulma's eyes instantly widen.

"What is it Bulma?" Chi-Chi anxiously questioned.

"G-Goku's behind you!" Bulma yelled. Chi-Chi immediately released her grip on Bulma as she turned her head to look around. That was a stupid mistake. With Chi-Chi distracted, Bulma forcefully pushed Chi-Chi off of her and into the water, again.

Chi-Chi, pissed off even more, instantaneously got up to chase Bulma and Launch some more. They ran around the house again. And somehow they thought they somehow lost her, they leaned up against the palm tree to deeply sigh as they both closed their eyes.

"That was close." Bulma said heavily panting.

"What was?" Chi-Chi asked as she stood right in front of them, still drenched with her hair dripping as it flowed down her back.

"Now, Chi-Chi don't get so upse…." Bulma froze and her eyes widen again.

"I'm NOT falling for that trick again." Chi-Chi stated as she took a step towards the cowering females. However, a hand came upon her shoulder. A very familiar and strong hand. _No, it can't be. So, soon?_

"Hey Chi…Sooo… where you've been?" Goku seriously asked her as he turned her around to face him.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: Things are about to get crazy. Btw, I wonder if any of you liked the little g/v I put in the beginning. What do you think? Honestly, I don't care if it's flames. (As long as you don't take it too far. )


	4. BeLIEve

Closet Full of Secrets

**I DO NOT own dragonball/z/gt. **

A/n: I know some of you may be wondering what happened when they left Earth and the answer will come to light soon enough. You know I never intended on it being funny. I just let the thoughts come to my head and write them out. But, I'm so glad that it is. And with this chapter]it will be toned down, since….(can't say) Anyways I should warn you all of several things before you begin reading.

This chapter will be long as hell. Please excuse me for that, but because I've missed an update I've decided to combine two chapters~ There's Always a Lie in a simple Reply and Best week ever?

This chapter will be SEEPING with clues to their secret.

It may seem like filler in the middle of the story. Part of it is and some of it isn't. Refer to number 2.

There will be a lemon in this chapter. Don't get tricked by those that may seem like they're one. Also, if you are UNDER 17 and you know that your parents would kill you for reading this then SKIP IT when I tell you it's coming up or DON'T read this chapter.

**There's Always a Lie in a Simple Reply**

His eyes read that of concern and pain, while his tone sounded either angry or distressed. Chi-Chi couldn't tell as she looked into her husband's face. The question he just asked kept playing in her mind like a broken record, _Chi_…_Where have you been?_ She already had begun to debate on the way to go about this. Should she or should she not tell him the truth? Either way he wanted some response out of her. But before she could answer about her whereabouts, she heard another speak.

"I can't believe I find you in a bathing suit prancing around with this harpy! Where in the hell have you been onna?" Vegeta almost shouted.

"I don't appreciate the tone at which you ask." Bulma retorted as she folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"You reeallly should NOT try me right now." Vegeta firmly stated with a bitter chuckle at the end as he eyes slightly narrowed at Bulma. Bulma appeared as she didn't care for Vegeta's current attitude; but, deep down she had became anxious because of it. Yet instead, she kept up her façade as she went over with an intent to grab Chi-Chi's hand and snapped at him, "I have to explain later. I'm helping a friend in need right now. Isn't that right Chi?"

"Yeah." Chi-Chi softly replied as she turned away from Goku, but before she could move away or take Bulma's hand, he grabbed her elbow. He tugged her closer to carefully stare back into her eyes, not blinking the entire time so he could maintain his demanding look.

"Chi where have you been? I've been worried about you. And so have our sons." Goku sincerely questioned. Chi-Chi could feel herself breaking under his intense gaze and the challenging tone by which he spoke. She instantly tried to bow her head to release the uneasy feeling he brought upon her. However, he swiftly responded by easily tilting her head back up with his right hand. His black orbs meeting hers again, beckoning and forcing her to tell him the truth. Full with various emotions only expressed between him and her.

To somehow immediately change the subject, Chi-Chi promptly asked Goku, "Where are they?"

"Yeah where is Trunks, Vegeta?" Bulma angrily added as she backed towards Chi-Chi and from her husband who was growing even more pissed, seeing that she still hadn't answered his previous question.

"Oh, now you're worrying about your child." Vegeta blankly stated, not once removing his bold eyes from Bulma.

"Don't you dare insult my parenting skills!" Bulma shouted.

"You don't order me to do anything." Vegeta retorted. He then scoffed, with his well-known smirk following as he said, "And I wasn't insulting your so called skills. I was simply making sensible inferences." Bulma face went to that of a deep red as she momentarily began to yell some incoherent profanities at him.

Goku paid no attention to those two as he kept his eyes on Chi-Chi. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders as he softly said, "Chi, we were worried about you two so we kind of flew faster than they could keep up."

"I wasn't worried about this onna!" Vegeta bitterly stated above Bulma's last insult. Goku dropped his hands from Chi-Chi's shoulder to briefly cut his eye at Vegeta as he sarcastically said, "Sure you won't Vegeta. After all, **I'M** the one who came knocking at your door at 2 o'clock in the morning asking where **MY** wife was."

Before Vegeta could snap at Goku; Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Videl landed right on Roshi's island near the snooping and quiet Krillin.

"Okaasan!" Goten merrily yelled as he ran over to attack Chi-Chi to the ground. _No don't cry now Chi. Hold it in._Chi-Chi thought as she sat up to hug her son.

But then Goten began to sob into Chi-Chi's embrace, "I-I t-thought…(sniffs)..t-that…y-you…(sniffs).. blew up!"

Chi-Chi's eyes shot wide open at such an outrageous assumption. Not knowing exactly how to respond to this, she awkwardly cooed; "Oh sweetie, no…Something like..that will never happen" as she kindly rubbed Goten's head with one hand and his back with the other in their hug. Meanwhile, Bulma had gone over to Gohan and Videl, unintentionally ignoring them as she picked a reluctant Trunks up to place multiple kisses all over his face. Gohan and Videl looked away from the clearly embarrassed boy. Videl's eyes scanned the small island and came across a nearby palm tree close the ocean, by which a timid blue-haired woman peeked around.

"Pssst. Who is that over there, Gohan?" Videl whispered as she elbowed him and pointed over to the direction.

"I have no idea." Gohan whispered back. Then he called out, "Hey Okaasan?"

"Yes son." Chi-Chi answered as she stood up, with Goten squeezing her leg.

"Who is that by the palm tree?" Gohan questioned.

"Oh, yeah. That's the friend we're helping."Chi-Chi replied dusting her butt off. Instead of getting a response, everyone started to look at her funny, except Goten.

"What is it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Umm, Chi. Do you remember how you said not to push you into the water because you were wearing a white shirt?" Bulma cautiously mumbled.

"Yeah…." Realization sat in and Chi-Chi deeply blushed as she covered up her chest.

"I got something for that." Launch said as came from behind to palm tree to magically appear with a white towel for Chi-Chi to use. Chi-Chi roughly snatched the towel out of Launch's head and securely wrapped it around her upper torso, tightly making a knot to hold it in place. Unbeknownst to Chi-Chi, Launch slightly giggled at her. Because of that giggle, Goku absently cocked his head to the side as he looked at the female before him.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Goku said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Don't you remember her? It's Launch." Krillin called from afar.

"Launch!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah." Launch joyfully said with bright smile coming across her face.

"Wow. I haven't seen you in years. What have you been up to?" Goku merrily asked.

At that, Launch's smile vanished. Her eyes rapidly began to water again. Despite the towel, Chi-Chi instantly wrapped her arms around Launch as Bulma raced over to where she was to place her arms around Launch also.

"Look what you've done!" Bulma accused as she turned her head to glare at Goku.

"What did I do?" Goku asked, completely befuddled as sweat dropped down his face.

"You're bringing up the past Goku!" Chi-Chi angrily replied as hugged Launch tighter.

"Ummm… I'm sorry?" Goku uncomfortably said with an expression of even more puzzlement.

"You should be." Bulma spat.

"Okay, what the fuck? I don't have time for this. Why don't you two explain why in the hell did you sneak off at night and where in the hell have you been?" Vegeta demanded.

At his question, Launch sobbed even louder.

"Shut up Veggie-kun! You're making it worse!" Bulma yelled.

"What? All he asked is what we've been wondering. We need to know where you two have been." Goku innocently said.

Launch bawled even louder; making Trunks and Goten place their hands over their ears. Not wanting the volume of Launch's wails to increase, Vegeta and Goku remained silent until her cries softened due to a little sneeze that made her turn back into the blond badass. As soon as she did, Chi-Chi and Bulma released Launch.

"Alright. It's time to go home. We have things to discuss onna." Vegeta commanded.

"The same thing goes for us Chi." Goku stated, with the same intensity as Vegeta had.

"But we can't leave Launch in her current state!" Bulma defended. In faster than any human eye could detect, Vegeta chopped Launch in the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR VEGETA-KUN?" Bulma screamed with her fists balled up at her sides.

"That was not necessary at all, you bastard." Chi-Chi muttered as she tried to lift Launch up with Bulma's assistance.

"Why would you do that to a woman who's possibly pregnant you fucking moron!" Bulma spat as her and Chi-Chi walked inside Roshi's house with Launch in their arms.

"Pregnant!" Goku exclaimed as him, Vegeta, and Krillin followed them inside. Goten and Trunks stood there, bewildered and questioning whether or not they should go inside with the adults. And Gohan was badly trying to explain and excuse the behavior of them to Videl.

"I really couldn't care less about her. We still have things to discuss onna. As soon as you lay her down inside, we're leaving." Vegeta stated as he leaned up next to the wall.

Bulma and Chi-Chi ignored him as they got Launch settled down on the sofa. 18 had also walked into the room with a stoic expression as IF she wasn't interested in the human squabbles. Master Roshi stood in the corner with nosebleeds, admiring the two women in bathing suits. Once Launch was placed down, Chi-Chi ordered Krillin to go get a cup of water while Bulma found a nearby towel to wrap it around herself. Then both women turned around to glower heavily upon their husbands.

"What?" the men said at the same time.

"You two are unbelievable!" Bulma screamed.

"Can we have a couple of hours to help a friend without anyone having a damn heart attack?" Chi-Chi fiercely added.

"A couple? That's two hours. And if you looked at the clock you would see that you've been gone for ten! And I know you're not saying that we're unbelievable. You're unbelievable and irresponsible. You didn't tell me where you were going." Goku replied, as he was quite taken by the audacity she had for being mad at him for the moment.

"Do you always tell me where you going Goku-sa? No you don't and when I do it one day, it's like the world is about to end!" Chi-Chi retorted.

"The world's about to end!" Goku exclaimed with a face of pure horror.

"Baka, she's exaggerating." Vegeta replied.

"And I was being sarcastic…Either way, who's wrong or right Chi. We want some answers as I'm sure our sons do too." Goku replied. Just as he said that Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Videl had finally entered the house.

"Okay, we'll explain. Don't go getting your panties in a bunch." Bulma bitterly stated. She looked at Chi-Chi, signaling with her eyes to begin.

"So…we left in the middle of the night to help Launch with her emotional breakdown. See, a few weeks ago she was having problems with Tien. She left to go to a bar for some drinks. And at that time another man, complete stranger, came to comfort her. They did you-know-what and now she thinks she's pregnant. " Chi-Chi hesitantly said as if she felt bad for telling Launch's business.

"And she hasn't told Tien, even though they still are kind of talking to each other." Bulma slowly added.

"Wait, what is you-know-what that they did?" Trunks questioned.

"It's something you don't need to know until you get a certain age." Bulma replied.

"What age?" Trunks further pressed, sort of irritated that he wasn't being told something because of his age.

"Not now, so pipe down." Vegeta declared. Trunks rolled his eyes, but still obeyed his father.

"Anyways, We didn't want to wake you up or worry you with female problems, so we snuck out with androids to momentarily take our place, not exactly knowing how long it would take to mend her broken spirit" Bulma continued.

"Yeah, the only thing that got her to calm down and take her mind off things involved going to see the moon and relax. Vent and have fun. And then while we were up there, she reflected on when times were happier, which was when she stayed with Master Roshi. It was then that we decided to pay him a visit" Chi-Chi continued right after Bulma.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain the constant phone calls that you lied about Chi." Goku stated as he folded his arms and wrinkled his eyebrows upon his forehead.

"Or you onna. And the fact on why you left at NIGHT and didn't leave some note explaining such." Vegeta stated.

"Well, Veggie-kun if you would let us finish, then you wouldn't have to ask these types of questions. She kept calling us and we didn't want to be bothered at the time, because over 90 percent of the time she's complaining about Tien. And we lied about it because we didn't need either of you telling Tien or anyone else that Launch was upset." Vegeta was about to interrupt Bulma for suggesting he actually talk to Tien, when she cut him off by saying, "I know you Veggie-kun. You would've said something to Goku about it in one of your rants about women. Then Goku would've told his friend, Tien. And more so I repeat when I say we also didn't want to bother you with our _stupid Onna problems_" She mimicked his voice at the end.

"And as far as the leaving at night issue goes, Launch had came to Bulma's house around that time. And Bulma's irritating and persistent self didn't want to be alone with her so she came bothering me in the middle of the night to go along." Chi-Chi added.

"We're running around thinking that you were somehow kidnapped and you're out in space. It's unbelievable." Goku replied a bit ticked off.

"Kidnapped? Why would you think we were kidnapped!" Bulma asked.

"And do you think anyone could actually kidnap me?" Chi-Chi skeptically questioned as she looked at Goku with an empty expression.

"You mysteriously left after I heard you say, 'what do they want after all this time. I thought they would leave us alone in peace.' Now what is that supposed to mean?" Goku quickly replied.

"Well we haven't actually talked to Launch in a long time and when we do it's mostly about Tien. And after giving her advice last time, we thought that she would leave us in peace. Also, you know Launch has two different personalities. It would be best to refer to her as they." Chi-Chi answered without hesitation.

"Okay so what about the androids saying you returned home?"Goku asked as he observed their face for any change in expression, which might suggest that they were lying. But he saw nothing as Chi-Chi calmly responded.

"I did. I'm here with you on Earth, aren't I? And by the way, if we programmed the robots to cover for us, why would you even believe everything that comes out of their mouth?"

"…."

"What? No more questions? In that case, Krillin where is the glass of water I asked you for?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Oh sorry, I got distracted." Krillin said as he handed the glass full of water to Chi-Chi. In that instant, Chi-chi threw the water all over Launch's face. She woke up sputtering, and automatically started to fire a machine gun that she pulled out of no freaking where.

"What the fuck?" Vegeta yelled. He immediately attempted take the gun from Launch, while everyone else ducked down to the floor, except 18. However, once he took the gun, (being Launch) she pulled out of no-freaking-where again, two AK-47's, and started to fire at Vegeta. His eyes widen briefly, but he stood there with a smirk as he took one round of bullets by catching them with one hand. He began laughing as the gun made the common noise when it's been emptied out. But his laughing soon halted as she swiftly reloaded both guns.

"OH hell no. Not this again." Vegeta replied. He grabbed the guns from a startled Launch and crushed them. He was about to laugh again, until this female, crazy ass bitch is what Vegeta would say at the moment, pull out a bazooka from no fucking where! Vegeta's eyes noticeably enlarged.

"Where in the hell…" Vegeta began, but he was interrupted.

"This is a RL-83 Blindicide, of the finest new edition, which came from Belgium. It typically has a rate of fire of six rounds per minute and a range 400 meters. But I know a guy, so the one I got has a muzzle velocity of 120 m/s and uses a rocket booster to achieve a velocity of 300 m/s." Launch responded as she aimed the gun right at Vegeta's chest. Sweat actually dropped from his forehead. He knew he could take it, but this woman was too fucking insane.

Before she could even fire, Chi-Chi got up from the floor and snatched the gun right from Launch's hand.

"HEY!" Launch said as she tried to take it back. Chi-Chi simply held her away with one hand upon Launch's face.

"That's enough Launch. If you calm down I will have to hurt you." Chi-Chi demanded with a tone not to be messed with. Launch glared at Chi-Chi, but sat down frustrated. Everyone got up off the floor as Chi-Chi handed the gun to the timid Master Roshi, who had forgot of how terrifying the badass Launch was.

"Owww. What happened?" Launch said as she finally acknowledged the bruise upon her neck that she rubbed.

"Vegeta knocked you out." Chi-Chi stated. Launch was about to get up and attempt to fight Vegeta, but Bulma said, "I apologize for him. He didn't know you might be PREGNANT."

"Oh, really. So the tests came back already." Launch sharply replied as she folded her arms as if she didn't care.

"No. It's just common sense. No protection equals a great risk." Bulma self-righteously said.

"You hear that Gohan. So wrap it up!" Krillin yelled across the room with a grin.

"KRILLIN! You know what Videl, let's go." Gohan stated as he ushered her out the door.

"How do you know my mate Blondie?" Vegeta questioned.

"Well, I've known her since childhood and I used to always give her advice on relationships, when me and Tien just began to talk. I'm actually the one who told her to dump Yamcha. And I called her because SHE SO OWES ME, and SO DOES CHI" Launch bluntly stated.

"How does Chi owe you?" Goku asked.

"Well, I helped her some days when she was pregnant with Goten, using words of encouragement when she was oh so emotional." Launch coolly answered as she flipped her hair.

Chi-Chi glared at Launch. Launch noticed. Thank Kami, Vegeta and Goku were just looking at Launch as she explained.

"Alright. Enough of this. Onna let's go." Vegeta declared.

"You're right Vegeta-kun." Bulma said she looks at Launch and Chi-Chi. "So you girls ready to go?"

Launch carelessly shrugged her shoulders while Chi-Chi shook her head.

"Where are you going now?" Goku exclaimed.

"No fucking where. They just got back!" Vegeta retorted.

"Sorry Veggie-kun, but operation Make-Launch-feel-better isn't over. But first, would someone mind telling me where the Androids are?" Bulma said as she placed her hands upon her hips. The expression on Goku said everything.

"uhhh…They exploded." Goku nervously mumbled as he fretted with his fingers. He so did not want to hear…

"EXPLODED? How did they EXPLODE?" Chi-Chi shouted.

"Do YOU KNOW how long it took me to build those things?" Bulma furiously yelled.

"Hey, it's your fault." Vegeta frankly stated.

"MY FAULT! Oh, Veggie-kun I'm going to…UGHHH." Bulma continued to yell as she threw her hand ups in irritation; her face turning to that of a crimson red from untold anger.

"How did they explode Goku-sa?" Chi-Chi softly asked, seeing as Bulma was doing enough shouting for them.

"Well about that…" Goku hesitated as he did his cheesy smile and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Shouldn't you two be making that broad feel better? Stop questioning us." Vegeta firmly interjected.

"You know what you're right. I don't even have time for this. Come on let's go change so then we can go shopping!" Bulma excitedly said. Launch nodded and Chi-Chi frowned. That didn't go unnoticed. Bulma shot her a certain look. Bulma and Launch then dragged Chi-Chi upstairs so they could change. 18, now bored to death, shook her head as she walked outside.

"Nice save Vegeta." Goku said out loud as the women left the room.

"I didn't do that…

"Yeah right. And here I was thinking that Big ole' Veggie-kun wouldn't care about Bulma yelling at him." Goku cut him off. Vegeta automatically swung at Goku, but he caught it and smiled while saying, "Now that that's settled. Come on Vegeta, Let's spar!"

"You don't need to tell me twice to beat your ass." Vegeta stated as he easily removed his hand from Goku's grip.

"You want to join Krillin?" Goku asked.

"Uh, that's okay. I'd just slow you guys down." Krillin said.

"But you can train with Trunks or Goten." Goku joyfully replied.

"He'll slow us down!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Oh, come on boys. Don't be mean to Krillin." Goku stated.

"Don't tell my son what to do." Vegeta stated. Goku turned his head to give him a dead panned look.

"You know it's okay you guys." Krillin replied.

"But…" Goku began; however, Vegeta threw him out the window wanting to already resume their fight from earlier.

_**Meanwhile while that conversation was going on….**_

"I'm such a genius." Bulma happily whispered.

"Hey, don't go giving credit all to yourself. I helped." Chi-Chi responded. Launch and Bulma were standing in their underwear, since they were putting their clothes back on. Chi-Chi just had her shirt off, seeing that it had to still dry from the earlier incident.

"But you didn't think to use Launch; therefore, all credit should go to maui." Bulma smugly replied as she put some Capri pants on.

"But who thought of coming here, knowing that Krillin would 'surprise' us by calling our husbands after we told him not to since they didn't know about it, which made everything more convincing." Chi-Chi responded, a bit irritated by Bulma. _It's just like Bulma to take credit for everything. She always has to rub the fact that she's smarter than everyone in their faces. It's like she thinks we're all idiots incapable of thinking up something intelligent._ Chi-Chi angrily thought as she slightly glared at Bulma.

"That was pretty clever but all credit goes to me, I made Launch pregnant." Bulma retorted, becoming annoyed by Chi-Chi's tone and involuntarily dropping her tube top to the floor.

"I should get some credit because I wrapped a story around it!" Chi-Chi snapped.

"No you two should just shut up. I was the one who this entire thing revolved around, who if I might add, was also able to cry on point." Launch arrogantly but gladly stated as she looked at them while she brushed her blonde hair. Bulma and Chi-Chi turn to her, forgetting their argument, and… grinned.

"Yeah you do deserve an Emmy for that one." Chi-Chi said through her smile.

"Possibly an Oscar!" Bulma fervently added.

Launch gripped the brush and began to cry again as she said, "Yes, Yes. And I would like to thank the three people who made all this possible, without them I wouldn't have been able to stand here to receive this award. I give my thanks to Me, myself, and I!"

The three women burst out laughing and fell to the floor in the process, to lie on their backs as they looked up the ceiling. After they laughed, all sighed at the same time with simultaneous blank expressions coming across their face.

"You know I was right before when I said I don't know why you two are doing this. You already know the outcome from it." Launch vacantly stated.

"Don't remind us." Bulma and Chi-Chi impassively replied at the same time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun had already set by the time that Launch and Chi-Chi had arrived to the Son house. Bulma had been dropped off first. And now Launch drove a green hovercar to drop off Chi-Chi on Mt. Paiotzu. Chi-Chi quickly got out the hover car grabbing a small white container.

"What's that?" blue-haired Launch asked before Chi-Chi walked off.

"It's what I put my groceries and things in, capsules in a white capsule container." Chi-Chi stated as if it was a no-brainer.

Launch ignored her tone. She would feel the same way as Chi-Chi if their situations were the same. "Remember what Akane said. We only have a day." Launch softly mumbled as she looked up at the stars in the sky.

"I know. You're still going to watch Goten and Trunks all day tomorrow, right?"

Launch sneezed, changing her hair color but she kept speaking as if nothing had happened, "Why should I again? More importantly why won't I get paid?"

"Need I remind you that they are your nep…."

"Yeah. Yeah I know." Launch cut her off as she sped away flipping Chi-Chi off. Chi-Chi gave a faint smile at her retreating form. Then she turned to walk into her home.

**Best week ever?**

Chi-Chi walked in to her house, shocked at what she saw. The table was broken in half. Fish guts, scales, and blood were all over the walls, floor, and counters. Several dishes were broken and scattered everywhere. To top it all, there was a horrendous smell emancipating from Kami knows where!

"Oh hi, Chi…we wh.."

"What happened here Goku-sa?" Chi-Chi questioned through clenched teeth. It was taking everything for her not to scream right now at the man happily standing before her.

"Well…let's see, Goten and I did some experimenting and we end up destroying the kitchen in the process. And we tried to clean up,… but everything just got worse." Goku sheepishly answered as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"You think!" Chi-Chi snapped. Goku abruptly ceased smiling as he said soothingly, "Now, Chi don't get mad."

"Mad, MAD! Why on EARTH would I be mad!" Chi-Chi angrily stated to Goku as he put his hands up to calm and cower before her. Chi-Chi backed up as she heavily signed and placed her head in her palm.

"Where's Gohan and Goten?" She mumbled as she rubbed the temples on her forehead.

"Gohan had to stay at someone's house named Pencil Sharpener… I think, It's such a weird name. Like who would name their child after something that makes pencils pointy. And then, no one even uses pencils anymore. It's mostly pens or the mechanical things now. It is kind of dumb if you want the truth. It's about as dumb as that time I was trying to…"

"GOKU-SA!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"Nani?"

"Get back on point."

"Ha! You said point, like the pencil." Goku chuckled. Chi-Chi gave a blank stare to Goku and he immediately shut up to seriously continue, "Okay, anyways…Gohan is sleeping over to help him with something. And Goten was exhausted from training earlier, so he's sleeping now."

"You let Gohan sleep over at someone's house, knowing there's school tomorrow?"

"Uhhh…."

"Did you AT LEAST get Goten to take a bath?"

"Uhhhh…"

"You know what Goku-sa go somewhere! I'm just so… SO pissed at you right now!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS!" Chi-Chi snapped.

Goku began to walk towards the room, defeated, while Chi-Chi called after him, "And take a bath! You stink!"

She smiled and almost chuckled at him. _That Goku will never learn._Chi-Chi thought. She then turned around to look at the mess before her, noticing once again the table broken into bits and pieces_.__How in the world did they do that? (sighs) __I'm so glad something in me said to get another table._ She thought, shaking her head in disbelief as she smiled once again.

Goku walked into his bedroom, and then turned the lights on. Thankfully, Android Chi had picked up the mounds of clothes before she exploded. He went to take a long shower, letting the hot water hit his body as he thought about all that happened today. It all made sense; but, too much sense. As if, they planned out exactly what to say. _But no…Chi-Chi__ has never lied to me, minus the recent incident with Launch calling.__ And plus she's not that good of the liar._ Goku thought as he stepped out the shower onto the tiles of the steam-filled bathroom. Goku reached for the blue towel nearby to cover himself. He dried himself off as he walked over to the mirror. He wiped it with his right hand to look at himself in it. Goku took his time as he put on his boxers on, since he couldn't help but to still ponder on what Chi-Chi told him today. He brushed his teeth and then went to stop right in front of the bathroom door. He cut off the lights to exit and noticed that there was barely any light coming from underneath the door. He instantly could tell that the lights were also off in the bedroom.

_Chi's already in the bed. It looks like I might be sleeping on the couch__ tonight_. Goku heavily sighed as he opened the door to his bedroom, dreading the oncoming moment. However, when he walked in, he was shocked; completely taken aback, eyes bugging out of his sockets, and drool leaking from the corner of his mouth.

The room had several scented stick candles around, giving a romantic hue. Next to the bed, there was a plate full of delicious-looking melons. But that wasn't what he was drooling over. Laying at the foot of the bed with one pair of handcuffs in their mouth and another twirling on her finger; wearing a tight leather rivet corset that exposed a tremendous amount of cleavage with a leather thong and fishnets… was Chi-Chi.

Goku couldn't think. He couldn't even move. But, he didn't need to. Chi-Chi gradually arose from the bed and sexily sauntered her way over to Goku.

"You've been such a bad boy, Goku-sa." Chi-Chi stated as he playfully glared at Goku. She grabbed his arm and instantly pushed him onto the bed so his head could land right on the pillows near the headboard. Before he had a chance to react, Chi-Chi used the handcuffs to restrain him. But it didn't stop there, Chi-Chi reached under the bed for some ropes to tie Goku's legs apart and to the bed.

"Chi..what are you doing?" Goku timidly asked. He had snapped out of his daze when Chi-Chi pulled extra hard on the rope around his ankles.

"It's time for you punishment Goku-sa." Chi-Chi dangerously stated as she straddled him on the bed. She leaned her head down; slowly breathing upon his face to let her sweet scent put him even more under her spell. Her delicate lips moved closer to his. Goku closed his eyes, waiting for them to be softly placed upon him. Instead, he felt as Chi-Chi reached behind the pillow underneath his head. He opened his eyes just as she sat up on him. She had a red gag in her hands and was devilishly smiling at Goku.

"Chi…um, what is that?" Goku nervously asked. However, he felt himself being turned on by the look she was giving him

"Oh..this thing. It's a gag. And I'm going to use it so NO one will be able to hear you moan from what I plan on doing to you." Chi-Chi softly, but evilly said. Goku's eyes widen, and he looked a bit apprehensive.

"OH don't get worried now you bad bad horrible man. You treat me oh so bad. Now you will pay. You just better be glad that I'm not like Bulma." Chi-Chi stated as she placed the ball gag over Goku's mouth then got to work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Onna what in the hell are you doing? I demand that you release me from this fucking contraption!"

Bulma smirked at her husband chained up against the wall in the little dungeon she created. It was dark, but Vegeta could still she that she was dressed in a leather stud and spike dress.

"I think not Veggie-kun. You've been such a horrible person lately. And, an evil man like you needs a whooping." Bulma said as she turned to a little table set with handcuffs, whips, leashes, gags, and a paddle. Bulma grabbed the overlarge wooden paddle and one of the gags. She turned around to Vegeta, who looked a bit frightened.

"Onna what in the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you suffer Veggie-kun"

"Onna don't you dare bring that fucking paddle over here!"

"Oh yeah you're right. I get the whip first, then the paddle you bad bad boy."

Vegeta tried to break the chains that held him up against the wall, but they didn't budge.

"You can try all you want but those a special Ki chains." Bulma said. Vegeta actually looked terrified as Bulma came towards him.

"And by the way…You're going to call me Bulma-kun before the night is over." Bulma stated with a mischievous smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_MONDAY_

Goku suddenly awoke in the bed, from the smell eggs and meat going up his nostrils.

_Had it all been a dream?_ Goku couldn't help but wonder as he lied on his back in the bed back, while looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. But, the smell coming from the kitchen started to become more alluring, and immediately he wanted to jump out of the bed. As soon as he did he, wobbled and fell right to the floor.

_Owww. My __freaking legs.__ Not to mention my…..__Kami!_ So it wasn't a dream Goku exclaimed in his thoughts as he jumped up. That night full of such passion. Chi-Chi taking charge for a good long unbearable hour doing unimaginable things to his body that made him crave her and seep with desire as each nanosecond passed, and then him finally ripping out of the ki bondages to take over. But it didn't stop there. Chi-Chi wouldn't let them stop until an hour before the sun rose. Who would ever think that he could do it so many times in one freaking night! The question is, how did she do it? The only answer he got out of Chi-Chi before she fell asleep was Bulma. That damn Bulma. But hey, he shouldn't be complaining. He wasn't complaining.

Goku begin to walk, he staggered a bit, but eventually he went into the bathroom to clean up. He got dressed, then went downstairs for breakfast. There he saw his wife cleaning up the dishes. And the room was spotless, as if someone had spit shined everything. _That's my Chi-Chi_ Goku happily thought as he went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning Goku-sa."

"Yes it is Chi." Goku replied as he kissed the base of her neck. Chi-Chi giggled but gently tried and failed to push him off.

"You seem to be in an extra good mood today. Anyways, you need to go eat. And then afterwards, you and I can start our day together."

"Nani?"

"That's part of your punishment. Gohan is at school. Launch already came by to pick up Goten. And we are here together. You won't train today." Chi-Chi declared as she scrubbed a dish.

"What if…"

"Nope, no what if's. If Vegeta can take a day off from training, then so can you. Now go eat."

"Alright Chi. I would love to take my punishment, especially if it was like last night." Goku huskily said as he smoothly kissed the nape of Chi-Chi's neck.

"Stop Goku." Chi-Chi laughed as she playfully swatted him away. Goku removed his arms from Chi-Chi's waist as he went to sit at the table and ferociously began eating.

"After you eat, WE can spar for an hour then you're going to help me with something." Chi-Chi stated.

"Nani?"

"I'll explain later. Don't talk with your mouth full." Chi-Chi scolded. Goku gulped, and then continued to eat as if Chi-Chi hadn't said anything.

_**About an hour and a half later….**_

"You know I'm going to get you back for last night, right?" Goku stated as he leaned against the counter next to Chi-Chi who was putting a dish rag up. Chi-Chi turned her head to stare at Goku, daring him with her eyes.

"Goku to start off your real punishment, you will…." Chi-Chi walked over to the cabinet to take out a bowl, flour, and spices. Then she sat them on the counter. Next, she went to the refrigerator for a carton of eggs and some milk. Then she sat them alongside the other ingredients. "_You will help me make a cake__ for something like birthdays,__ today_."

"Nani? Oh come on Chi. I don't know how to cook that." Goku frantically whined.

"You will learn today, buddy." Chi-Chi replied as she began to put on her apron.

"But I have to.."

"If you say train so help me Kami I won't cook for you the rest of this week. This day is just for us. I know Vegeta isn't training. So, why should you? And the boys aren't here." Chi-Chi firmly stated as she gave Goku the look that said she wasn't playing one bit.

"Alright so where do I start." Goku said as he came to stand up right beside Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi reached into the pocket of her apron to pull out a folded piece of cloth.

"Well, first you have to wear this apron." Chi-Chi said, unraveling and holding it out for Goku to take. Goku's eyes instantly expanded.

"Oh come on Chi. Not that!" Goku complained.

"Goku-sa." Chi-Chi threatened.

"Okay Chi. Gosh." Goku said as he took the apron out her hand and attempted to put it on. After 20 minutes he still hadn't put it on the right way, seeing that he resorted to placing the apron on top of his head. Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head as she finally decided put the apron on Goku herself.

"Crack two eggs and place it in the bowl." Chi-Chi instructed.

"That sounds easy enough." Goku said smiling as he got two eggs out of the carton. He then proceeded by smashing the two eggs on the counter, and scooped the yolk and shells in his hand. Then he had the audacity to try to put it in the bowl.

"Goku-sa stop! What are you doing?" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she quickly pushed his hand away and looked at him bewildered.

"Putting the eggs into the bowl. I thought that was what I'm supposed to do." Goku stated confused with his face clearly expressing his current emotion.

"Not like that! See watch this." Chi-chi stated. She took one egg out at a time, cracked them the right way over the bowl so the yolk could successfully fall in. Goku stood there amazed, with the eggs still in his hand.

"Now, Goku-sa don't just stand there. Go throw that mess away in your hands, then come back to pour some flour in another bowl while I get this one right." Chi-Chi commanded.

"Sure." Goku happily said as he did what she just asked. He soon came back to stand right beside Chi-Chi who was currently mixing the liquids in one bowl.

" Okay…pour some flour into this bowl." Chi-Chi instructed as she nodded her head to an empty bowl.

Goku nodded as he grabbed the bag full of flour. He tried to open the bag gently, but it didn't budge. He put a little more effort behind his pull, and it still didn't budge. Then with all of his saiyan strength, he ripped the bag open.

"GOKU-SA!"

"What!" Goku said obliviously.

"Look what you did to the bag! And look at all the flour you've wasted." Chi-Chi exclaimed as she looked over the counter and floor covered in floor. Not to forget the fact that they now had some flour on them.

"Oh…Well sorry Chi!" Goku sheepishly replied as he grinned. Chi-Chi shook her head as she examined the little flour that did manage to get into the bowl. She sighed. _He's definitely going to clean up this mess after we mix everything_. Chi-Chi thought as she opened the baking soda bag and handed it to Goku.

"Okay, Goku-sa. Now pour SOME baking powder into the one with the flour." Chi-Chi instructed.

Goku grinned, thinking there was no way he could mess this one up. Then he proceeded by pouring the entire bag of baking soda into the bowl of flour.

"GOKU-SA!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"What? You said to pour it in the bowl!" Goku said, thinking he'd done nothing wrong.

"I said to pour SOME, not all of it!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she tried to scoop baking soda back into the bag. Once she'd done that she turned to Goku.

"Alright, now I'm going to tell you to do something that even you can't mess up. Nicely shake the salt shaker 2-3 times directly over the bowl with the liquids."

"Okay." Goku said cheerfully. Chi-Chi watched him like a hawk as he lifted up the salt shaker. At a snail's pace Goku brought the shaker over the bowl. He slowly turned the salt shaker upside down to shake it twice. Then he turned it back up. Chi-Chi sighed.

"Whew! That was good. But just shake it one more time. I don't think enough got in."

"Okay." Goku merrily said. However, when he turned the salt shaker upside down again to shake it, the top came off.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Chi-chi exclaimed.

"Ooops sorry Chi."

"You know what Goku-sa. How about you stand away and watch me do everything over again. You can help me later." Chi-Chi almost angrily stated.

Goku observed Chi-Chi as she cleaned up to do everything over. He was completely fascinated by how fast she worked and the effort she took to make one thing. _I never knew it took so much to cook. And just look at her, She makes it look so easy, but that's because she's perfect at it._

Soon Chi-Chi began to mix everything together. That part seemed easy enough for Goku.

"Can I help?" Goku sweetly asked with a grin coming across his face.

"Sure." Chi-Chi responded. She was about to hand him the bowl, but he did the unexpected. Goku quickly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body, so he could grip the bowl with one hand and hold Chi-Chi's which was stirring everything. Chi-Chi felt herself blushing as he took control and beat the batter up in the bowl. And he was actually enjoying it. Yep, nasty thoughts began to play in Chi-Chi's head. She shook her head and blushed even more.

"Okay, that should be enough mixing." Chi-Chi quickly stated, trying to erase the desire building up within her. They still had a lot to do today.

"So what do we do now?" Goku whispered softly into her neck. He still stayed behind her with his hands gently resting on her waist.

"Umm…Let's see if it tastes right." Chi-Chi nervously replied. She grabbed the spoon and clinked it to the bowl to remove excess batter. But before she could even lift it up, Goku took grabbed her hand.

Chi-Chi turned around to face him, wondering why he just grabbed her hand. Goku's eyes bore right back into her. Gradually, he brought her finger to his mouth. She felt as his soft lips came around finger, with his tongue brushing upon it as he sucked her finger.

Then slowly he took her finger right back out of his mouth and nicely released her hand. It stayed in the same exact spot as Chi-Chi gazed back at Goku. Apparently, there was…HAD been some batter on her finger.

"It tastes great Chi." Goku smiled then took a step closer so he was inches away from her face. "I wish the cake wouldn't take so long to bake. Do you have something else for me to taste to pass the time?"Goku said, with a seductive smile. Chi-Chi gulped as lust-filled eyes stared back into hers. He began to come closer.

_I…can't let him win_. Chi-Chi thought as she slowly moved her hand to the spoon in the batter. She picked it up as Goku's face was within close proximity.

"Are you sure?" Chi-Chi stated swinging the spoon up to taste it, while making sure that a big glob of batter got on Goku's face.

"Oops sorry." Chi-Chi laughed placing the spoon back down as Goku wiped near his eye.

"Oh you're going to get it now." Goku playfully threatened. Before Chi-Chi knew it he stuck his entire hand into the bowl and lightly wiped his hand over her face. Chi-Chi stood there, frozen, because of the nerve he had to do such a thing. After he removed his hand, he grinned and heartily laughed at her expression. As fast as she could, Chi-Chi picked up the bowl and dumped it all over Goku's head. Then she sat it back on the counter. His current expression read that of true shock.

"Aww. What is it Goku-sa? Did I hurt your wittle weelings." Chi-Chi teased.

"Run." Was all Goku said before he chased Chi-Chi around the kitchen, both throwing flour, baking powder, and eggs at each other. But soon Goku caught Chi-Chi, ripped her apron off, opened her kimono enough to expose her bra, and sat her on top of the counter.

"I got you." Goku said with a naughty smile coming across his face.

Just as they were about to kiss, Gohan and Videl walked in.

"What the…."

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi shrieked as she jumped down to hide behind Goku. Videl covered her eyes as she deeply blushed.

"I thought you had school." Goku stated, still smiling.

"We had an early release day." Videl replied.

"And…I came back to get my Saiyaman costume, but..I think I'll just forget about it." Gohan fretfully replied. He turned his head without another word and walked out with Videl. Gohan was obviously disturbed not only by what he saw but the fact that Videl had seen it. Once the door shut again, Goku turned the panting Chi-Chi around to face him.

"Now what's on the rest of the agenda?" Goku asked

"Clean up this mess, fly on the nimbus, picnic, teaching me the kamehameha, come back and cook."

"Ummm…you're missing something."

"What?"

"Finishing what you've started." Goku smoothly stated before ripping Chi-Chi's entire kimono off.

_TUESDAY, WEDNESDAY, THURSDAY_

That day was just the beginning of the wonderful week that Goku had with his wife. Every day he woke up to the smell of his and his sons' favorite foods. He would contentedly eat with his family. Gohan would go off to school. Him and Goten would go train. Then an hour later, Chi-Chi would come to watch or join. Afterwards, lunch came and she always managed to cook a meal better than breakfast. Next, him, Goten, and Chi-Chi would just go exploring nature or spar some more.

Chi-Chi didn't pressure Gohan to do his homework. She even allowed him to go outside and train with them before he did his homework, TWICE this week. Dinner came, and every night Videl would just join them. Later, they would all sit down in front of the TV. At night, him and Chi-Chi told stories to make Goten fall asleep.

And don't get Goku started on sex. Almost every morning when he took a shower, Chi-Chi would join and they would have sex. After lunch if Goten had a nap, then they had sex again. Then came nighttime, Chi-Chi and him would have sex until the sun almost came up. Just so he could wake up late, and start all over again. Everything was perfect. _**Too perfect**_.

Goku tried to brush off the feeling, but as the weekend started to near, Chi-Chi's passion skyrocketed for no apparent reason.

_FRIDAY_

Chi-Chi hinted at camping for a day. Goku felt it wouldn't be right to go without Gohan. For that reason, Chi-Chi shocked everyone when she allowed Gohan to miss school that day. It was fun, especially when their sons had gone to sleep. But nevertheless, it seemed a bit off.

_SATURDAY_

Chi-Chi suggested that they go to the Beach. Videl tagged along. For the entire day, the Son Family plus Videl enjoyed a day in the sun. It was refreshing and a day for the family photo album. Chi-Chi made sure they had more than enough pictures to add to it.

_**SUNDAY**_

The sun rays shone through the window to cast a dazzling morning light on the couple sleeping peacefully in bed. And soon, Goku began to stir in his sleep. His eyes lazily opened to peek down at the raven-haired beauty that lied upon his chest. Her midnight hair was completely disheveled and tangled as it carelessly covered most of his chest. Her rosy lips appeared a bit swollen, but it maintained the divine elegance he so adored. Her face seemed as if it was sparkling even among her faintly puffy and flushed cheeks. And it was safe to say that, Chi-Chi looked thoroughly exhausted. Goku couldn't help as a grin came upon his face from the gaze by which he gave.

_I guess she overworked herself. Usually she would be up and running, my little ecstatic love__._Goku warmly thought as he pulled Chi-Chi closer with his left arm and raised his right hand to smoothly caress her cheek. It was by his touch that he felt some sort of wet substance on his hand.

_What is this_, Goku thought as he slightly lifted his upper torso while he kept her hugged to his body so he could closely observe the face of his sleeping beauty. He noticed right away that the so-called sparkling he had seen on his wife's face came from either perspiration, but most likely….tears.

_Why would she be crying?_ Goku thought as he leaned his head down to tenderly kiss every part of Chi-Chi's face that glistened from her tears. A small smile began to appear on Chi-Chi's face. And soon her eyes started to flutter open.

"Good morning," Chi-Chi sweetly whispered as her eyes, half-way opened, looked up to her husband's face.

"I would say so but…Is everything okay Chi? I sense that it isn't and you were crying in your sleep." Goku mumbled back as he intently stared into Chi-Chi's eyes by which approaching tears could be seen. Slowly, Chi-Chi reached her left hand up to gently touch Goku's face.

"It was a nightmare. I'm fine Goku." Chi-Chi quietly replied. She was lying…AGAIN. And Goku knew this, despite the fact that his face didn't give away such. Not only did she call him just Goku when she was lying but he could definitely feel that something wasn't right. Before he could further question her, his little mini-me busted right into the room.

"Gooooood MORNING Okaasan and Otousan!" Goten happily yelled as he jumped right on them.

"Oh no!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she tried to pull the bed sheets up to shield her naked body.

"What is it?" Goten merrily asked with the brightest Son smile as he turned his body to lay right across his parents. Chi-Chi deeply blushed as Goku did a hearty laugh.

"N-nothing sweetie. And it's not funny Goku-sa!" Chi-Chi barely shouted as she playfully tapped his shoulder.

"Yes it is. You should see your face!" Goku joyfully stated as he laughed even more. Chi-Chi would've became angry, if Goten didn't join in on the laughter.

"You know what Goku-sa, you can….

"I love having my Okaasan and Otousan together." Goten cheerfully interrupted as he suddenly wrapped his arms around the necks of his parents to pull both of them into a hug. Goku and Chi-Chi instantly embraced him back.

"Now this definitely isn't awkward." Gohan sarcastically stated as he stood at the door looking puzzled and a bit uneasy about the scene in front of him: his brother hugging both of his parents who were obviously naked underneath the covers.

"Awww, you just want a hug too. Come on over" Goku joyously said.

"I think I'll pass." Gohan sheepishly chuckled.

"He doesn't want a hug because he get enough from Videl."

"Goten!"

"You're right. I didn't think about that."

"Otousan!"

"Hey, stop teasing Gohan." Chi-Chi demanded.

"Arigoto Okaa..

"It's not his fault if he only wants his future wife to touch him." Chi-Chi interrupted with a bright smile.

"Ughhh. Okay." Gohan huffed as he went over to join in on the awkward family embrace, which didn't last long, as the stomachs of all three saiyan's fiercely growled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Onna tell me again why in the hell are we going to Kakarrot's house." Vegeta grumbled. He was slouched in a chair on the capsule ship next to Bulma who was flying it; while Trunks, Mr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, and Launch were sitting in the back.

"First of all you said you would go if I dressed in something more conservative." Bulma said.

"I didn't think that you would actually walk out the house in a pair of pants and a classy shirt!" Vegeta stated, plainly frustrated.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"You're so, so…..

"Irresistible." Vegeta cut her off, with an arrogant smirk coming across his face.

"Hell no… nauseating."

"You weren't saying that last night."

"Ewww. Must you two talk about that? I've been hearing enough of it every night this week." Trunks muttered, clearly disgusted.

"Anyways, Veggie-kun, you're also coming because we all need to celebrate Launch's birthday, right Launch."

"Hmm…Yeah, sure." Launch stated indifferently. Bulma turned her head around to give her a certain look.

"I mean. Yes it's my birthday and I cry if I want to!" Launch cheered. Bulma nodded her head in approval as she turned her head back around to pilot the plane.

"You should know by now that I don't care about that broad. Just think about who you're talking to." Vegeta plainly stated.

"A jerk." Bulma mumbled

"What?"

"The prince of ALL Saiyans." Bulma replied as she rolled her eyes.

"So my voice does get through to that pretty…."

"Aww.."

"thick head of yours." Vegeta finished with his smirk coming across his face.

Bulma immediately made the ship soar down at a rapid pace. Everyone began screaming, except Trunks and Vegeta.

Instead Vegeta yelled as he strongly gripped the sides of his chair, "Are you crazy onna? What in the hell are you doing?"

"Say you're sorry."

"Wha…HELL NO!"

"Well, then." Bulma pushed a button and they began to fly faster towards the ground.

"STOP, before we crash you crazy onna." Vegeta demanded.

"Say sorry or call me by my name."

"NO"

"Say it."

"NO"

"Say it."

"NO."

"SAAYYY ITTTT." Bulma screamed as the ship started to tremble.

"STOP BULMA!"

"Sure thing." Bulma said as she smiled and smoothly landed the plane next to the Son Family residence. She unbuckled her seat after she pressed the button to open the door.

"I really dislike you."

"I love you too, Veggie kun." Bulma softly said as she gave Vegeta a quick peck on his lips. Meanwhile, Launch and the others exited the capsule ship. They were first greeted by Goten and Gohan. Then Chi-Chi came out in attire similar to that of Bulma with her hair down.

"Well look at you. You're matching Bulma and wearing your hair down," Launch stated as she hugged Chi-Chi.

"My hair has been like this all week. Happy birthday." Chi-Chi apathetically stated. Still in an embrace, Launch quickly whispered into Chi-Chi's ear, "It wasn't my idea. Blame Bulma."

"Blame me for getting every one of our friends together in one place. Sure why not. Now, stop complaining and let's have fun" Bulma stated as she walked past the two and towards the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day was clearly entertaining. All the Z warriors, minus two certain individuals, plus Videl, Mr. Satan, and Buu had an outing by the lake near the Son's residence. Soon the sun began to set and the adults had sat down in a nearby field with little trees to talk as Buu played in the lake with Mr. Satan, Videl, Gohan, Goten, Marron, and Trunks.

Everyone laughed at the story Krillin had just told.

"If you think that's funny you should've heard what Chi-Chi said to Gohan when we gave him the sex talk on Wednesday." Goku said still chuckling and smiling.

"Shut up Goku-sa!" Chi-Chi furiously whispered beside him.

"But Chi, it's funny." Goku replied, still laughing.

"I don't care. I'm not going to talk about it." Chi-chi firmly said.

"No, no. You can't just bring it up now. I want to hear it." Bulma stated.

"I'm not saying anything." Chi-Chi retorted, folding her arms with a defiant expression on her face.

"At the end of the sex talk she mpmph." Goku removed Chi-Chi's hand. She desperately tried to cover his mouth, but he held her off as he smiled and continued to say, "She told him the 10 reasons why studying is better than sex."

Everyone busted out laughing.

"This is not a laughing matter! And how dare you Goku-sa?" Chi-Chi said turning to him.

"It's funny." Goku responded with his cheesy smile.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'd very much like to hear the reasons." Krillin joked.

"There can't be reasons for such a ridiculous statement." Vegeta replied with a half-smirk.

"I want to hear it regardless." Yamacha said.

"No way!" Chi-Chi almost shouted.

"Explain yourself Chi. I'm curious." Launch said, giggling. Chi-Chi glared at her in response.

"We want to hear. Or I'll pester you until you do" Bulma playfully threatened as she tried not to chuckle.

"Yeah, Come on Chi." Goku urged her with his puppy dog eyes.

"OKAY.. just leave me alone. I'll speak. And no one better interrupt while I say them all." Chi-Chi warned.

"Reason number ten is you can usually find someone to do it with. Reason Number nine is if you get tired, you can stop, save your place and pick up where you left off. Reason number eight says that you can finish early without feelings of guilt or shame.

"You hear that Yamacha? I think you need to start taking up studying" Krillin joked. The group laughed again, even Yamacha himself.

"Yeah, well Fuck you Krillin." Yamacha replied as he sipped on his canned drink.

"NO one better interrupt me again. Anyways, the next reason is when you open a book, you don't have to worry about who else has opened it. Then number six is that with a little coffee, you can do it all night. Reason Number 5 says that if you don't finish a chapter you won't gain a reputation as a book teaser. Reason Number 4 is that you can do it, eat, and watch T.V all at the same time. Reason number 3, which I greatly emphasized with Gohan, says you don't get embarrassed if your parents interrupt you in the middle of it. I told Gohan reason number 2, even though I don't believe he would do such a thing, but it's that he won't have to put his beer down to do it. And finally Reason number one is that if you aren't sure about what you're doing, you can always ask your friend or roommate for help." Chi-Chi confidently said.

Everyone busted out laughing again, except Piccolo. And 18 managed to do a little chuckle. While Vegeta had said three ha's.

"I can't really understand what's so funny." Piccolo said over their laughter. Everyone abruptly stopped laughing to stare at Piccolo

"Why would you? You don't have a dick." Vegeta replied. All began laughing again, except Piccolo. He looked quite pissed off. While everyone was still in their fits of laughter he leaned over to his side to ask Krillin, "What's a dick?"

Krilin fell over laughing his ass off. Eyes squinting as tears poured out. Seeing him laugh this way made everyone laugh even harder.

"This was fun and everything, but I'm kind of confused." Krillin said as he calmed down.

"OH, that's surprising." Vegeta sarcastically said.

Krillin ignored Vegeta as he continued speaking, "Launch, I thought your birthday was close the end of the year. Why are you celebrating it now?"

Without any hesitation Launch answered, "Look at me. Expecting me to tell the truth about my actual birthday is like expecting Bulma to dress classy 24-7."

"Hey! I should slap you for that!" Bulma shouted.

"I've been just waaaiittting for it Bulma." Launch replied.

"Now, none of that please. It's your birthday." Chi-Chi stated.

"NO, argue..fight..slap each other…spit in the other's face…rip her clothes off revealing her voluptuous breast…straddle her to…

"You're such a damn pervert!" Chi-Chi and Bulma simultaneously said as they hit Master Roshi over his head.

"So If you don't tell the date of your actual birthday, then how do we know if we're actually celebrating it for real." Piccolo asked.

"One word,… Bulma." Launch replied. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Okay what is that supposed to mean?" Bulma asked; a bit offended.

"Just what you think." Chi-Chi mumbled.

"So, Launch. You said you're pregnant right." Goku said.

"I believe I am." Launch blankly stated.

"You're pregnant!" Yamacha exclaimed.

"That was established a week ago." Krillin replied.

"Well I didn't know. Tell Tien I said congratulations when I see him. Speaking of Tien, where is him and Chaotzu? I'm surprised he isn't here, especially since it's Launch's birthday." Yamacha said as he took another sip of his drink.

At his question Launch's eyes began to water again.

"Not again." Bulma said as her and Chi-Chi ran over to wrap their arms around Launch.

"You've got to be kidding me." Piccolo stated.

"That's our cue to leave. It's been…um…" 18 stated nonchalantly.

"Fun?" Goku asked.

"Sure. Let's go Krillin. I'll go grab Marron" 18 instructed.

"And I guess we all should be getting home." Bulma said after Launch had calmed down again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After tiring himself for much of the day, Goten was already knocked out as the Son family entered their home. Goku had his little exhausted son securely in his arms upon entering. Gohan bid his parents good night as he turned to go to his room. However, before he could do such, Chi-Chi embraced him. Gohan, shocked at first, easily received his hug as he slightly rested his head upon his tiny mother.

"I hope you sleep well Gohan. Love you." Chi-Chi said as she pulled out of the hug, then put her hands on both sides of his face to give him a peck on his forehead.

"I love you too, Okaasan." Gohan said with a smile as he finally left the room. Goku stood there, with Goten still in his grasp, as he intently stared at Chi-Chi. Feeling his eyes upon her, Chi-Chi turned around.

"Nani?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku didn't respond. Instead, he gave a weak smile as he took Goten to his room. His mini-me woke up as soon as he placed him in his bed. Therefore, Goku had to spend 15 minutes telling Goten about his childhood adventures until he fell asleep.

_**(a/n: If you are under 17 and know you aren't allowed to read a lemon, then stop right here. I'm WARNING you, and early, so the mood isn't ruined.)**_

Once Goku had tucked him in he slowly walked to his bedroom door. He moved his hand to grab the doorknob, but he didn't turn it. He just leaned his forehead up against the door as he pondered.

_Something is up. I know it is. __I knew s__he was lying earlier today when I know she was crying in her sleep__. And then when I wanted to question, I never got time alone to do so thanks to this party at the __last minute. __**How convenient**__?__ And…__I can't brush off this sickening feeling. I need to __stop putting this off and __talk to her about this._ Goku thought. He deeply sighed as he turned the knob as if any rash movement would kill him. At a snail's pace he opened the door and stepped into his room. As he closed the door, he became entranced by what he saw. White candles were burning around, giving off a delightful scent of a summer spring. The walls were a peaceful white color. And their usual creamy beige carpet was covered with delicate white rose petals which led to the bed. The bed sheets had been changed so a comfortable well-designed comforter covered it. And more marvelous petals fell on the bed and led over to the window were his beauty stood gazing out into the night. Elegantly leaning up against the wall in a short white simple gown by which her hair fell beautifully down her back with another rose tucked in by her ear. In all, this room was heavenly with the most dazzling angel standing right in it.

Goku did a double take. He quickly opened the door again. Counted the doors down and stepped back into his room, looking completely puzzled and dazed.

Chi-Chi slightly chuckled, "Yep this is our bedroom. I hope you don't mind that I changed it around a bit when you were sparring earlier. It may look or be a little corny, but oh well."

Even her voice sound pure and soft as Egyptian cotton. Goku lost his train of thought. Chi-Chi smoothly turned around to face him. She strolled so effortlessly over to Goku, that it seemed as if she had floated. She stopped right before him and placed both of her hands upon his chest as she slightly tilted her head up to gaze into his charcoal eyes full of mixed emotions. She ignored the questionable look deep within his eyes as she stood on her tippy toes, closed hers, and gracefully leaned forward. Tilting her head to the side, she sweetly placed her delicate lips upon his, capturing them as if it was their first kiss full of that natural innocence. Chi-Chi pulled back and unhurriedly opened her eyes to stare back into the face of her true love, unaware of the developing fluid in hers.

With various emotions still upon his face, Goku raised his right hand up to carefully caress her left cheek. Upon his touch, Chi-Chi closed her eyes again and allowed a tiny tear to trickle down her face. He caught the tear with his thumb and lightly wiped it away. Then bowed his head to gently press his lips upon the site of the tear he had wiped. Goku pulled back even further to see, a faint smile form with her lovely rosy lips. His eyes traveled up to meet hers. In her reflective midnight eyes, that possessed indescribable depths of defined vagueness, everything was told. It suddenly became unnecessary for her to utter a word. Goku knew what she felt and yearned for at the moment. And being the man that he is, he wouldn't, more like, couldn't… deny her.

Instantly, he pressed his lips down upon hers. Taking them as an urgency with extreme passion. But, Chi-Chi slowed down the movement with her responding lips; making it obvious on how she desired things tonight.

Going at a calming pace now, his lips softly took hold on hers, tenderly biting down on her bottom lip every now and then; as his hand became entangled within her raven hair and the other tugged at the hem of her nightgown.

That same hand at the hem, gradually begin to trail up her leg and under the nightgown to grab her slender waist. When it reached its destination, he gently yanked her closer into his chest, deepening each kiss and begging for access as he lightly brushed his tongue on her bottom lip. In response, she slightly parted her lips, allowing for his tongue to slip in and meet with hers. Enjoying and savoring his overwhelming delicious flavor.

Fervor and desire spiked within her. Chi-Chi immediately moved one hand from his chest down to his gi belt. Just as she touched it, the hand that had been on her waist grabbed hers at the same time that his lips abruptly retreated. Confused and feeling a bit crushed, Chi-Chi dropped her hands as her eyes went up to his for some sort of answer. What she saw…sent a sensationable tremble down her spine.

That overpowering look in his eyes seeping with nothing but that certain longing. It was as if he wanted to devour her body at this very instant. She became weak in the knees; Goku instantly wrapped his entire arm around her waist to prevent her from falling.

His face moved closer to hers and stopped within an inch. His eyes bore directly into hers. His alluring fresh berry breath came across her lips, allowing for a tiny taste and making him even more irresistible. And then Goku whispered in a seductive tone, "If I remember correctly you wanted to take things slow. I'll honor you wish…But tonight, I'm in charge."

He gently released her. And before Chi-Chi had a chance to respond, Goku quickly but nicely moved the straps on her nightgown, so it could fall and reveal her white lace underwear. He then lifted her up bridal style and lightly tossed her on the bed scattering the white rose petals while maintaining his intense gaze. Bit by bit, he removed all of his clothing, down to his boxers.

Without breaking his gaze, he lowered down on to bed hovering halfway over her. His lips automatically resumed its job. Capturing, licking, and biting hers to the point where she couldn't help but to softly moan. Her moan, caused Goku to lift his head and place his mouth on the nape of her neck, brushing his tongue upon her sweet skin while his hand traveled down to her underwear, ripping it off as his finger began to massage her nub. Chi-Chi pursed her lips together prevent a potential loud moan from escaping. But, Goku then let his tongue trail down to the crevice between her breasts and holding in a moan became difficult. His teeth tugged and ripped her bra clean off. His lips coming down upon each breast ferociously sucking and licking it, nibbling every so often on her nipple to make it become hard. Meanwhile, he let two fingers insert her opening with his thumb continually massaging her clit. Chi-Chi could feel as her body was on the verge of being overcomed by the pure pleasure she was experiencing. She almost let out a loud moan, but she bit hard upon her lip, nearly breaking away the tissue. Goku paused to briefly say into her chest, "I see what game you're playing. You won't win. "

Goku quickly repositioned himself so he was between Chi-Chi's legs, while his hands moved to her waist. He kissed her breast, then let his tongue slowly trail down her crevice to her soft stomach and down to her sensitive spot. His tongue flicked her nub a couple of times before going down further down to her opening, moving in and out like his fingers just had. Chi-Chi couldn't hold it in anymore. The feeling of pure ecstasy had overtaken her body. Loud moans erupted from her mouth. Her back slightly arched. The uncontrollable sensations making her writhe. And she came. Goku licked up the warm juices and proceeded to kiss all the way up her body and back to her lips. Taking her lips again and balanced over her, he removed his boxers. But then he sat up. Chi-Chi slightly propped herself up on her elbows.

"Goku-s..

"You might want to grab a pillow." He seductively stated with an enticing smile. Before she could respond, Goku flipped Chi-Chi on her stomach and grabbed her waist with both hands to thrust his hardened penis right inside her opening. In response, Chi-Chi instantly moaned as she squinted her eyes.

Back and forth he slowly moved inside and out, picking up his pace as more delightful moans began to escape him and her mouth. And soon, Chi-Chi could feel the sensations enveloping her mind and body again. Goku began to go even faster as he unknowingly transformed into a super saiyan. They both moaned louder ,but Chi-Chi felt like she wanted to scream. Frantically, she reached her hands around to grab a nearby pillow, now realizing they all had fallen to the floor.

"Goku-sa." Chi-Chi vociferously moaned. But he replied with a loud moan himself.

"Goku-sa." Chi-Chi moaned again, louder than the last. But again another moan was her reply. The overwhelming and enravishing pleasure did nothing but increase. Her heart and mind racing even faster, as her hair flapped and stuck to her forehead due to the large amounts of perspiration. Her body began to quiver. The muscles crazily contracting within her vagina. And the urge to scream became stronger and more powerful with each of Goku's firm thrusts.

Seeing nothing else and being unable to hold it in anymore, Chi-Chi buried her face into the bed sheets and screamed as loud as she could, as her and Goku came.

After 2 more hours of the greatest lovemaking they've ever had, Goku pulled out of Chi-Chi and lied beside her under the covers as she turned around to rest her head upon his chest. Both were panting and sweating profusely while they were in a state simply defined as being beatific. After a couple of minutes, they had calmed down but there was an uncomfortable piece of silence. Goku decide to break it.

"Chi-Chi?"

"Yes, Goku-sa."

"You know you can tell me about anything and I'll always love you?"

"Yes Goku-sa."

"Then why don't you tell me what's been bothering you for a week. And don't say nothing, because I know you. I can sense something's wrong."

Chi-Chi lifted her upper torso, so she could tenderly kiss Goku on the lips. She moved back slightly from the kiss, but stayed close enough in his face to say, "I promise it'll be explained tomorrow. Just hold me tonight, okay."

"Chi."

"Please." Chi-Chi desperately said as she gazed into his eyes. How could he deny her something like that? But he didn't respond. He didn't need to. Chi-Chi knew his answer as she snuggled up to his warm bare chest, with him wrapping his arms around her slender body to pull her closer.

"I love you Goku-sa."

"I love you more Chi."

Soon, Goku heard baby snores coming from his charming wife. Even though she said that it will be explained tomorrow, he still felt uneasy. He thought long and hard, trying to piece together and figure out what was wrong. But he couldn't. So he just pulled his wife closer and tighter than he had before the Cell games, and fell asleep.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

She tapped her shoulder once. No response. She tapped a little harder a second time. Still, no response. This time she slapped her shoulder with all the might she could.

Chi-Chi immediately, as if by instinct moved her hand to slap the person who was tapping her. It was Bulma.

"Owww, Chi. What the hell?" Bulma angrily whispered upon the darkness.

"Bulma, you should've never hit me." Chi-Chi coldly whispered back.

"Well, you know what time it is. You should've been up. We weren't supposed to come inside to get you." Bulma bitterly whispered back.

"I was sleeping with my husband!" Chi-Chi whispered back angrily as Bulma. The expression on Bulma's face instantly softened.

"I was too, Chi. But we don't have any time for this or to argue. Let's go." Bulma sadly stated. Chi-Chi turned her head back to look at her love whom was still sleeping soundly in the bed. Slowly, she kissed him gently upon his lips again. And as a result, the Son smile crept across his face. Chi-Chi forcefully shut her eyes to prevent the buildup of tears. She opened them again as she tried to pry her husband's arms off. It took every ounce of her strength and Bulma's, but eventually she removed them. Chi-Chi quickly got dressed went to her son's rooms again to see them sleeping as soundly as their father. She kissed them on the cheek, then walked to the front door where Bulma was waiting for her. Bulma linked arms with Chi-Chi and exited the door to see a waiting Akane and Launch. Silently, they all went back to the forest. And they all got on the spaceship. Akane got into the pilot's seat and began to make the ship rise up into the air.

"Take off in 10…9." Akane began to count down. Bulma and Chi-Chi stood at the window looking down. The certain feeling that they kept suppressed this entire week, coming to surface now. The feeling of devastating hopelessness and sorrow consuming the little light that tried to burn fiercely in their heart to hold onto some kind of faith.

"1.."Akane said. The two girls collapsed to the floor holding each other in an embrace as they cried their heart out to put the little flame that they had, out for good.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: So what did you think? I bet none of you would believe for a second that I do NOT curse, unless I'm highly upset and even then it's somewhat controlled. And also, if the lemon was bad, well I did try. I am a virgin people so…yeah., shocker right? Speaking of shockers, I hope that ending didn't stun you. I kind of made it obvious. And did you pick up on some of the clues, by which you shouldn't assume, because I will easily crush any theory. :-) Just saying. Thanks for reading! Please review. I need to know what I should improve on when it comes to lemons (Sly smirk)


	5. Surprise Visit

Closet Full of Secrets

**I DO NOT own ****D****ragonball****/z/gt**.

a/n: Thank you for all that reviewed.

_**Sasse1892**_: I'm really glad you like the chapter! And, I'll admit that I have this sort of problem where I can talk A LOT. And then I always have multiple ideas. And most of the time, this problem translates over to a story I write. So, curse my big mouth and head! And damn the perfectionist in me…There I go again. Talking too much. Lmbo. :-)

_**Sumani**_**:** I like your guess, but…I'll let this chapter tell you. Lol. The same thing goes for the question on their departure. Btw, thank you for telling me about my lemon. I just wish you would've said what I need to improve on.

I replied to others at the end of the chapter. Oh, and guess what? They will have their own language, but you SHOULD/WILL be able to completely understand it. If you don't I'll translate it for now on

**Surprise visit**

"Come on. Get up you two." Launch gently said.

"You should at least be seated." Akane added as her and Launch lifted Bulma and Chi-Chi up, who were still holding onto each other even as they placed them on the white chairs. Launch and Akane were about to wrap their arms around the two to comfort them, but Bulma just pushed them away as she hugged Chi-Chi to her chest and rested her head upon hers. Bulma had stopped crying a couple minutes after they had took off, but Chi-Chi, poor and always strong willed Chi-Chi, was still wailing. Bulma couldn't help but to embrace Chi-Chi tighter.

_I won't see __them for a long time. My family: Gohan… Goten…__ and Goku__..__. They're going to hate me for this. But…I__…__It HAS__ to be done__. Damn it! Damn Akane who brought us back! Damn the Queen! Damn her country! And I mine as well Damn myself!_ Chi-Chi thought as she sobbed even more, her grip tightening on Bulma's shirt.

"Why did we agree to go back?" Chi-Chi irately mumbled as she sniffed.

"Remember, we had to. It was _our obligation_." Bulma replied in a bitter and sarcastic tone.

And Chi-Chi just thought about what Bulma said. She had no option but to think about that day, exactly a week ago, when she and Bulma had decided to briefly return. It was a decision they would soon regret for the rest of their lives…..

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow…This can actually work." Bulma stated as the Android Bulma rolled her eyes at her.

"And we'll just be gone for 3 hours right." Chi-Chi asked as she continued to look at her android.

"Yes. I promise. The Androids are programmed to be back in this exact spot in 3 hours at the same time that you two will go back to your family." Akane replied smiling. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. And Chi-Chi looked at Bulma.

"Okay, we'll do it for the queen." Bulma and Chi-Chi said simultaneously.

"Alright well let's get going." Akane excitedly replied as she escorted the androids out of the ship.

Bulma turned her head in Launch's direction to ask, "So Launch, are you coming?"

"I hope that's a rhetorical question." Launch spat. Apparently, she had sneezed again while they were observing the androids.

"Still pissed off about earlier." Chi-Chi smugly asked, remembering the punch she gave to Launch's face.

"Nooooo. You think?" Launch sarcastically retorted.

"But, won't Tien be worried about you?" Bulma further questioned.

"All he does is train with Chaotzu. I clean and cook for him and how does he repay me? With fucking silence. I remember a time when I had robbed a bank, then forced some people into cooking a five star meal. And how did he respond? He didn't! He just up and left quietly; without as much as a thank you or even tasting it."

"Are you done?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Hell no! I'm far from done! You ask if he'll be worried about me and I say who gives a fuck! As far as I'm concerned he can go straight to….ACHOOOO!"

Launch's hair turned blue, just as Akane entered the room again.

"So now that I've handled that problem, let's go." Akane merrily said as she passed the three females to sit in the nearby pilot's seat.

"You may want to grab a seat, I'm about to take off." Akane told them as she pushed several buttons and started the ship. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Launch did of what she asked as they sat on the nearby white sofa-like seats. Bulma and Chi-Chi were beside each other while Launch sat across from them. They felt the ship as it rose from the ground; slightly pushing their body down to make them remain seated. In an instant, they were out of the Earth's atmosphere and on their way to their destination. Akane adjusted the switches for the gravity and then went to sit next to Launch and across from Bulma and Chi-Chi. She leaned back in the seat, placing her arm around the back of it.

"So…Are you going to at least tell us something about what's happening on our planet?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I already said that I can't tell you. Only one is allowed to and you will meet her upon your arrival." Akane coolly replied.

Silence came in the room and a mischievous smile came across Akane's face. She moved her arm to sit up and move to the edge of her seat.

"You've already told me about your children, but umm, I think it's time to talk about your husbands." Akane said as a sly smirk remained on her face.

"Sure, I'll talk. But as for Chi-Chi, trying to get her to talk about her sex life is like trying to crack a nut with a toothpick; hard and damn near impossible." Bulma said. Launch and Akane chuckled at her joke.

"That was corny as hell. And it's not funny." Chi-Chi stated, with a tone of annoyance.

"You used to be open and talk about anything, now look at you. Where's the person who would've said sex is like snow: you never know how many inches you're going to get or how long it's going to last." Akane taunted with a smile as she shook her head.

"That's what good dic..." Bulma started, but Chi-Chi cut her off.

"STOP! Don't say that word. I hate it." Chi-Chi said as she covered her ears. She removed them when she thought the coast was clear.

"Dick does to you." Bulma finished with a smile. Chi-Chi pushed Bulma over in the chair, but she just sat up laughing.

"You're so fucking perverted Bulma." Chi-Chi angrily declared as she crossed her arms in irritation.

"How? This is what women talk about in their private time together. I don't mind talking about it." Akane replied.

"And I don't see a problem with it." Launch added.

"I just don't like to go around, flaunt, or brag about the intimacies within my marriage. That's something private" Chi-Chi stated.

"Nope that's not it. And maybe I was wrong. The reason why you've changed and don't like to talk about such, is because Goku must be horrible in bed." Bulma laughed as continued to tease Chi-Chi.

"Shut the hell up Bulma! Goku is like a God in the bed. If I didn't know any better I would say that not only has he invented sex, but he also wrote ALL the Karma Sutra books on it. And I'll even say that he's most likely better than Vegeta when it comes to sex, after all isn't he better than him at everything else. Fighting, power, AND looks." Chi-Chi smugly replied. Bulma had stopped laughing as soon as Chi-Chi mentioned Vegeta. Currently, she was pissed.

"Are you fucking blind? How dare you even suggest that Veggie-kun is beneath Goku! I never thought a day would come where I would consider you an ignorant bitch!" Bulma yelled in Chi-Chi face as she glared.

"Ignorant bitch? OH, I'd rather be an ignorant bitch then a grimy slut that wears flimsy things she calls clothes." Chi-Chi screamed back.

"Slut? SLUT!" Bulma yelled.

"That's what you are. Didn't you cheat on Yamacha with Vegeta and then got pregnant?" Chi-Chi retorted.

"What? I-I…You know…Yamacha did…UGGHHH." Bulma furiously stammered and yelled. Then she gave up trying to explain as she attacked Chi-Chi. Meanwhile, Akane and Launch were laughing as Bulma attempted to fight. After a good minute of struggle, Akane and Launch decided to break up the two; tears in both of their eyes from their laughs. Once they settled again, Akane talked.

"Okay. I see that Bulma's more cunning. And Chi-Chi has become more feisty and reserved. By the way, it's nice to know that Goku pleases you in bed Chi-Chi." Akane said with another sly smirk. Chi-Chi blushed with her eyebrows angrily scrunched up, as she realized what she just said out loud. And Bulma smirked as she fixed her messy hair.

"Anyways, I'm not just talking about sex. Right here and now I want you give me a quick overview of everything that has happened in the time you've been away. Like start from when we dropped you off with your guardians, Ox-King and Dr. Briefs. And explain to me what in the hell happened to Uncle Gero, since for some strange reason I couldn't locate him on Earth." Akane insisted. Chi-Chi and Bulma nodded. Bulma began speaking first; talking about the day she met Goku.

_**About an hour later…**_

"It's nice to know you're not actually a slut Bulma." Akane stated as she closed her eyes and rubbed the temples of her forehead. There life had too much damn drama in it for her.

"Why thank you….I think." Bulma responded unsurely.

"I just can't believe who broke the rules first." Akane said as she opened her eyes to turn her head to eyeball Chi-Chi.

"Come on, those don't matter." Chi-Chi nervously replied with a soft chuckle as she swatted the idea away in the air with her hand. Akane face instantly changed to give her a dead panned look.

"You say that, but did either of you tell Goku or Vegeta." Akane said, on the verge of being irritated. They shook their head no.

"Like I thought. And I don't agree with this. It's just too many secrets that you're keeping away from them. But at least you did tell them the real reasoning behind the near destruction of Earth on SEVERAL occasions." Akane stated with a grin as she looked at the two. But, they were looking away as they carelessly whistled. Launch was fretting with her fingers, and slowly the grin disappeared from Akane's face.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM!" Akane screamed in anger and shock as she stood up from her seat.

"Well…." Bulma began.

"Well nothing!" Akane snapped as she went to the pilot's area, with Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Launch following behind like a puppy that had been yelled at. Akane sat in the chair and the three women leaned up against it from different sides.

"We're about to land in a minute." Akane said. Then she sighed, "You two are in some deep shit. If either husband ever find out about that, then I don't know if your marriage would be able to survive. But enough of this. I'm not about to give a lecture, especially when I'm just about as bad as you two for not warning you of something."

"What?" Chi- Chi asked.

"As soon as we land far away, you three will need to be rushed inside the palace and hide in the laboratory that one rarely enters as I search for the queen. And even when you are talking to the queen you are NOT to mention Uncle Gero's demise or the reasons behind it." Akane declared.

"We're not stupid," Bulma mumbled. Akane overlooked that comment.

"Why would we need to hide?" Launch asked.

"Well, for one no one is allowed near the queen unless it's a ball or public event occurring by which she happens to attend. Then, they aren't expecting Bulma and Chi-Chi. And something is definitely off in the palace." Akane calmly replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Bulma questioned as she eyed her curiously.

"Doesn't matter now. They're only my suspicions." Akane responded.

"Well, why do I have to hide?" Launch almost whined.

"You're in a shit load of trouble." Akane quickly replied.

"Why?" Launch asked.

"Just because Chi-Chi and Bulma had to go to planet Earth right near the end of our war, didn't mean that you had a right to sneak off and go with them!"

"So the people are pissed off at her?" Chi-Chi added.

"Not really, they suspected that she departed with you two and figured she was safer for such. I'm just realizing that I'm still pissed off at her…. AND (turns her head to glare at Launch) I don't want you around me right about now!" Akane angrily stated.

"What did I do?" Launch innocently asked with a hurt expression.

"You left by myself to a play date with Noriko." Akane snapped.

"Noriko!" The three women exclaimed with joy. Akane almost vomited in disgust.

"What's wrong with her?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I just really can't stand her, more so than her father." Akane replied.

"You're probably jealous, because she always hugged our good childhood friend Takeshi." Bulma teased. At the mention of his name, Akane stiffened. This didn't go unnoticed. Before they could even question it, Akane quietly spoke to them, "A LOT has happened since you all have been away. And I say again that I can't tell you. You have to wait for the queen to do so. And we're about to land in twenty seconds, so you might want to take a seat."

The three girls obliged, quickly returning to the white sofa-like seats.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No, NO, NO! You're going to get us caught! It's this way." Akane furiously whispered. The three women followed behind her, creeping in the grand hallways among the shadows as they ducked every now and then from the numerous guards patrolling. Soon, they had somehow managed to reach the end of one hallway to stand at a secured door clearly made out of dark tough material. Akane reached into her flowing red hair to pull out a paper thin card. She swiped it at the scanner locking the door, and then quickly punched in a forty-five digit code. Akane stepped back as she anxiously waited for the door open. Once it did, Akane pushed Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Launch right into the room. She swiftly entered and closed the door behind them, while Bulma went to turn on the lights.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The four women screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Psleae qieut dwon." The person said. But…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The four women continued to shriek as they stared at the person before them. Launch and Akane were hugging each other in fear. Bulma and Chi-Chi were doing the same exact thing.

The person said more incoherent words to calm them, but an expression passed their face as they finally realized something. Then they spoke.

"Would you shut the hell up! You're killing my eardrums." The person before them demanded. The girls instantly obeyed and simultaneously bowed their head, finally realizing how foolish they just were acting. Akane was the first one to lift her head back up as she fell down to her knees and said urgently, "My queen I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to protrude, but in all honesty I didn't expect that you would be present in this room."

"It's nothing to be repentant for. Rise and come to me."

Akane instantly obeyed as she went to stand in front of the queen. The queen looked her up and down. Then in that moment, she placed her arms around Akane for an embrace.

"Sweetie, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but you can address me as Aunt Hitomi. Your mother was the closest thing to a sister I could have," the queen said through a smile. She then released an equally smiling Akane to turn to the group before her. The three women were simply dumbfounded. Akane did say the queen was dying, yet her beauty still shone through. It was apparent in the gray royal gown that her body was slender but a bit thicker than Bulma or Chi-Chi's. Her long silky navy blue fell behind her back in extensive curls with a silver diamond encrusted crown on her head. Her face possessed the most divine qualities, by which no painting or picture could ever do justice. And her eyes…words can't be said to fathom the beautifulness in her deep blue pools that anyone would get lost in as the ocean; hence the reason why the queen was named Hitomi.

Akane cleared her throat, to snap the girls out of their trance. However, they remained speechless. The queen was about to speak up until the door rudely busted open, making it slightly come off of its hinges.

"Waht's ginog on? We haerd…." The tall head guard with barely any hair said before stopping as he noticed the four women there.

"Norio. Evreytihng's fnie." The queen replied.

"Wyh aern't yuo in bde? Yuo're nto suoppsed to be up adn wokrnig in teh larboatory." Norio stated.

"Godo tihng I wsa. Jsut look at woh I rna itno." The queen said, with a tone of happiness. Norio and the six other guards turned to look at Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Launch. Instantly, they gasped.

"Nwo sohw tehm to smoe romos so tehy cna cahnge. Tehn birng tehm to teh trhnoe romo." The queen ordered. The queen turned her head to finally notice the puzzled look on the three girls faces.

"I'm telling him to show you all your rooms so you dress in suitable attire. Then we'll meet in the throne room to discuss the reason behind your appearance. I pretty sure that Akane brought you here for such. And even though it went against the council and guards' orders, she WILL NOT BE punished." The queen stated. Then she motioned for the guards to escort them out. Before they exited the room the queen called out, "And I expect the most appropriate welcome upon our next assembly."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe they're making us wear this shit." Bulma angrily stated as Akane zipped up the royal gown on her. Launch was wearing a baby blue gown already. Chi-Chi was dressed in a pale orange gown. Akane's was a light lime color. And Bulma wore the color she hated the most, a bright yellow.

"But, did you see the way Norio was looking at us?" Chi-Chi said in an annoyed tone.

"He didn't look happy." Launch added. Akane fixed her mouth to reply until…

"Well he's a typical jackass." A voice said from nowhere as the door creaked open. A girl with bright orange hair in a tan gi outfit was standing at the doorway.

"Noriko!" Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Launch exclaimed as they ran to embrace her, all falling to the ground laughing. Akane rolled her eyes at the scene.

"How can you talk about your father that way?" Akane stated, with a tone of repugnance. Noriko ignored her as she got up from the floor with Bulma, Chi-Chi and Launch.

"Look at you Noriko! You've grown up." Bulma exclaimed as she examined the woman before her.

"It seems like just the other day; we were playing in the forest." Chi-Chi happily said.

"And we had those play dates." Launch added.

Noriko nodded at Launch then gave her full attention to Chi-Chi and Bulma as she teased, "Well look at you two! You look old! What happened?"

"Time." Akane snapped. Once, again she was ignored.

"I see what happened now. You two should've…" Noriko began to say.

"Don't you say it." Chi-Chi half-heartedly threatened.

"But…" Noriko objected.

"Just shut up Noriko." Bulma laughed.

"Well for now on, I'm going to call you a two headed worm."

"What the hell?" Chi-Chi stated.

"_It has meaning trust me_." Noriko replied with a grin.

"Why are you even here?" Akane snapped.

Finally Noriko responded, "I was traveling through the neighborhood and I heard that the circus…." Noriko paused as she noticed the look Akane shot her. "I'm going to show them to the throne room. My father thought they would've gotten lost."

"I could've shown them." Akane blankly stated.

"But my father requested me to do it. To simply put it, he doesn't trust you." Noriko said with an awkward smile. Silence filled the room.

"Okay then, Let's go." Launch tensely said as she hurried out the room. Noriko ran ahead of her to direct everyone else that followed. After five minutes of turning around this and that corner, they stood in front of a fifteen foot talk 2 door entrance.

"Alright this is where only _you three_ can go in. I'm going to train." Noriko stated as she looked solely at Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Launch. Akane took the hint as she nodded her head for them to push the door open. Noriko was about to walk away, when she suddenly halted and turned around.

"You know it's funny." Noriko said just as the door was about to be opened.

"What is?" Chi-Chi asked with a baffled expression.

"The fact that you and Bulma act like sisters, **when you most certainly aren't**. And right now, I don't consider Launch to be related to you." Noriko said in a somewhat joyful tone as she turned to skip away.

"She's going on thirty and she still acts like a prissy bitch. I really despise the shit out of her." Akane spat. She then turned to walk in the opposite direction of Noriko.

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Launch looked bemused by her attitude. Nevertheless, they pushed the giant doors open to enter the room.

It closed behind them, as they walked toward the throne. There, they saw five guards and Norio standing next to the queen who refused to sit down. The queen dressed in her normal attire: creamy white gown with a large golden diamond encrusted crown upon her head.

"Okaasan!" Launch screamed as she quickly ran to embrace her. Bulma and Chi-Chi just bowed to the floor, while Norio groaned in frustration.

"I'm glad that I've received my proper welcoming. Now why don't you introduce me to the two friends you've brought along." The queen insisted as she released Launch from her hug.

"Yuo sohuldn't be adrdsesed in scuh a maennr, my qeuen. Epsceially, wehn tehy dno't sepak tehir niatve lagnuage aynmroe." Norio responded. Bulma and Chi-Chi then arose from the floor, which further irritated him. The queen was supposed to say when they had a right to rise!

"It doesn't matter right now. The princess can address me in a manner I find fit. Now, like I had requested before, can you introduce me to the two ladies before me." The queen kindly asked Launch.

"Mother, you don't recognize them. Look closely." Launch urged. The queen squinted her eyes as she leaned forward to get a better look at the two.

"OH! I see. It's Chika and Bulla." The queen happily replied.

"It's Chi-Chi and Bulma." Launch corrected with a groan, as if the queen should've remembered.

"Btu whree's Miki?" Norio interrupted. Bulma and Chi-Chi stiffened at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, I would very much like to see Manami. But for now, I know you too are curious about the purpose for your arrival here." The queen said. Bulma and Chi-Chi slowly nodded their head.

"Besdies taht wrectehd Akane." Norio spat as if the name itself brought a disgusting taste to his mouth.

"Silence. I will speak now." The queen commanded. Norio instantly shut up.

"Let me see. Where do I start?" The queen pondered as she cupped her chin to become lost in thought.

"Can you tell us why Akane believes you're dying?" Launch bluntly stated.

"Waht! Seh's neevr suoppesd to uettr scuh floly!" Norio bitterly exclaimed.

"If I have to tell you to be quiet one more time, you will be thrown in the chambers Norio." The queen threatened as she snapped her head up to narrow her eyes at him.

"Thank you for answering my question Launch. I guess I'll start talking about the revolution." The queen said with a small smile.

"Revolution?" Bulma questioned with the same bewildered expression as Launch and Chi-Chi.

"Yes. Our peaceful citizens have now thought of doing such. It was developing during the war; since some questioned the friendly actions we took with our sister planet at the time. It was part of the reason why you all were sent to Earth. The revolution threatened your lives. And we thought that we would be able to overcome such, but the rebels have become more conniving and manipulative, not caring anymore for who they hurt. In fact they have released a dangerous virus upon our people, killing a thousand each day. I'm the only one capable besides another who can grasp the complexity of this virus. Therefore, I've been trying to develop a cure for such in my lab. But somehow, _even though I was completely careful_, I obtained the disease. It places a high fever and burden upon my body, as it eat away at my ki and the cells in my most vital internal organs. I've developed a tonic to replenish it, but it's becoming even more resistant and rampant…" The queen said. She paused and took a deep breath to softly say, "And I estimate that my death will come in three months if something isn't done soon."

Everyone in the room gasped at such a claim, except three women. They were more disturbed than shocked.

Finally Bulma spoke up, "Who's in charge of this so called revolution?"

"I believe he's you all childhood friend….Takeshi." The queen replied. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Launch looked at her like the biggest lie had just come out of her mouth.

"He changed after his role model, our former King died." The queen mumbled.

"So what can we do?" Chi-Chi quietly asked.

"I can take a sample back to Earth and help you find a cure for the disease." Bulma added. The queen simply shook her head no.

"I can barely maintain the virus in a safe testable setting. And I know that the technology and materials are lacking on Earth. You could never safely analyze it there." The queen replied.

"So what exactly are you asking for us to do?" Chi-Chi questioned, with her tone becoming irritated.

"We have another nearby planet, which claimed they have endured the virus before that is on our planet. They sent me their past results and I compared it with the data I've gathered from the lab. The symptoms, death rates, and dispersion ability matched that exactly." The queen responded.

"That sounds great! So you don't need us." Bulma said joyfully. The queen shot her a certain depressed look.

"In order for that planet to give us the cure, we have to join our people together."

"Meaning what exactly?" Chi-chi coldly asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"That the prince of that planet, Isamu, will have to marry the princess of ours and produce a heir.." The queen calmly answered.

"What?" the three women exclaimed.

"He's not going to marry you Launch, Chi-Chi, or Bulma. He's going to marry Manami. Then impregnate her. Therefore, Chi-Chi and Bulma will need to go obtain her." The queen replied.

"We're not going to get Manami!" Chi-Chi declared defiantly.

"Yeah, I'm not going to bring her back!" Bulma angrily stated.

"Don't speak to the queen that way! Miki is needed, and since you were born it has been your duty for such." Norio affirmed as he finally spoke in a language they understood.

"Don't you talk to them that way." Launch snapped back, angry just as much as Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"We'll have to disappear to get her!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"And I'm not dying for her!" Bulma screamed.

"Settle down. There's no need to make rash decisions. I'll know your choice after you have thought it over." The queen softly said.

"You already know it!" Bulma retorted. Then she and Chi-Chi stormed out the room, leaving Launch. Norio and the guards were about to stop them, until the queen lifted her hand to halt them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bulma and Chi-Chi were pacing back and forth in the room that they had changed in earlier. They stopped as they heard a knock on their door.

"Go away." Bulma commanded.

"We don't want to be bothered." Chi-Chi firmly added. The door opened anyway, and in stepped Akane.

"I heard about everything that happened." Akane blankly stated.

"How could they suggest a thing? Don't they know that we have families that care for us?" Bulma coldly exclaimed.

"Actually, they don't. And they shouldn't. It'll cause many more problems for your family and this planet." Akane stated.

"Whose side are you on anyway? You brought us here knowing that they would tell us about this situation and they request for us to do something!" Chi-Chi angrily claimed.

"And your point is." Akane stated.

"Her point? HER POINT! Our point or question is why in the hell did you bring us back here knowing there's no way in hell that we would agree to such? It's fucking despicable," Bulma spat. Akane's eyes slightly narrowed.

"If I hadn't brought you back, then eventually this planet would've began to die off at such a rate, that a mere one thousand deaths per day would be an answer to our prayers. The remaining people would've tried to escape this wretched virus by going to planet earth. There's already been a discussion about sending a great portion of our population there, since it's the one of the few planets that we could possibly live on. Then not only will the disease spread rapidly on that weak populace, but then the truth would have definitely came out anyway." Akane said.

"Why do we have to suffer for this? Just as we get out one crisis, here comes another!" Chi-Chi angrily stated.

"It's not fair!" Bulma exclaimed. Akane rolled her eyes.

"You two need to grow the fuck up and solve this problem now. Or trust me when I say it's going to come back and bite you on your bare ass." Akane said as she turned to walk out of the room.

"The queen gave us a choice. And as far as I'm concerned, this is not our damn problem." Bulma spat, making Akane halt right in front of the doorway. She slowly turned around as she glowered heavily upon the two women standing before her.

"It's NOT your problem. This is your home planet! How dare you say that!" Akane coldly stated.

"Our home planet is Earth, so yeah. This isn't our problem." Chi-Chi replied with a tone similar to that of Akane's. Akane bitterly chuckled.

"The queen definitely gave you a choice. Yeah right. Choice my ass. You two are complete morons."

"Hey!" Bulma exclaimed

"You better take that back before I'll be forced the beat the living daylight out of you." Chi-Chi demanded.

"Calm yourself down. And I'm saying that because you're not putting two and two together…. Okay you remember the time when our planet was at war with the one at the far end of the universe." Akane blankly said.

Bulma and Chi-Chi nodded their head as they begin to calm down to listen to what Akane had to say.

"And how we talked to one of our distance sister planets, whom we had already helped significantly in their world struggle. Whom I also may add, stopped the foreseen destruction of their planet."

"Yeah, what about it?" Chi-Chi angrily asked as Bulma had a pensive expression sweep across her face.

"What happened to that sister planet? I'm sure you two know, since it killed the king." Akane simply stated as she folded her arms upon her chest, to give them a dead look.

"They wouldn't do that! They wouldn't destroy Earth!" Bulma yelled before Chi-Chi.

"Who said anything about us destroying Earth?" Akane questioned.

"You just fucking implied it!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Yeah," Bulma added in agreement. Akane face palmed herself.

"You two have definitely lost some brain cells due to your stay on Earth. I can tell." Akane muttered. Bulma and Chi-Chi were about to yell at her, until she snapped her head up to cut them off again and say, "Technically we didn't destroy the sister planet. It turned its back on us. And with an act like that, our King had no other choice than to go and declare that a tournament would take place between ours warriors and those of that planet, which would ultimately decide their fate. The best of our warriors were already out winning the current war. And the King didn't want the remaining warriors to fight foremost; seeing that the queen would have to go first. So, he put up a great fight, but the King was tricked and murdered against the 3rd warrior as you're supposed to know. Therefore, our queen had to take over. And in less than a minute she won. Because that occurred, our sister planet had to blow their self up. It was either that, or the queen would've made ALL of its inhabitants suffer."

"S-So the same thing is supposed to happen with us?" Bulma stammered.

"We shouldn't worry Bulma, I'm pretty sure that our husbands can beat the warriors here." Chi-Chi arrogantly stated. Akane bitterly chuckled again. Bulma and Chi-Chi turned to glare at her.

"You two have really changed. Once again, you're being simple minded."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bulma yelled as she went to stand right in Akane's face, with her fists balled up at her sides, twitching at the thoughts to hit her. Chi-Chi quickly went between the two, and pushed them apart.

"I want to hear what she has to say, before you do that." Chi-Chi stated. Bulma cooled down, but angrily crossed her arms. Chi-Chi turned her head towards Akane, and nodded for her to continue.

"First of all, many don't know this since it never happened, but if our planet loses then we will blow ourselves up." Akane said.

"What do you mean by that?" Chi-Chi exclaimed, already knowing the answer.

"We will kill in an instant, all of the people of this planet who you refused to acknowledge as your family right now." Akane simply answered without any type of emotion.

"You…have to be kidding, right?" Bulma unbelievingly said, with a slightly anxious tone.

"I don't have that type of humor. That's how we are. _Need I remind you our ancestors?_ Anyways, don't worry about that. It's a very low possibility that that will happen."

Bulma and Chi-Chi were about to object, until Akane put her hand up to silence them.

"Yeah, I know about the strength at which your husbands and children exhibit. And sure they will be able to easily take down all of the warriors minus a few like myself. And yes, I do plan on fighting if it ever comes to such. And you of all people should know that my power far exceed you two in your current state. Hell, I might even be the second best warrior. But, I'm not one to be worried about. There is one warrior that would, without a doubt, murder your family as easily as taking in a breath of air. For that reason, this is why no one wanted to tell you about this possible declaration from our planet. They wanted your decision to be made first, before they would think about harming you two in such a way. That's why I laughed at the so-called choice you stated they gave you" Akane said.

"W-Who is this warrior?" Bulma stuttered. Chi-Chi looked down upon the floor balling her fists up as her ki began to rise in frustration. She already knew who Akane was talking about.

"I really shouldn't tell you. They didn't mention such. She didn't even tell you about the outcome of the choice presented to you."

"Who is it?" Bulma yelled.

"The queen of course." Akane simply stated. Bulma's eyes widen. Realization sat deep within her mind. Chi-Chi still had her head bowed, blood now dripping from her fists by how tightly she squeezed them.

"What if Chi-Chi and I were to…" Bulma began.

Chi-Chi snapped her head up to interrupt through clenched teeth, "If we did that, then we would come to our senses and not want to fight at all. Either way, we can't win unless we do what they ask of us."

"We have to think of something! I refuse to do that! I hate Manami!" Bulma screamed in aggravation.

Before Chi-Chi could respond, Akane turned to walk out the room once again. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at her walk away. She opened the door and halted to quietly say, "I love you two like you're my sisters; but in a tournament against Earth I will not hesitate to kill ANY opponent. And I'm truly sorry that I had to put you two in such a situation, but it was bound to happen. I don't like _**that**_ idea any more than you do…But if it takes that and the harsh truth just to save your family, then so be it."

Akane paused as she closed her eyes to prevent tears from forming in her eyes. Once she gained her composure in the unsettling silence, she mumbled, "I'll leave you two alone to make your choice. You can tell me it on the ship, which will depart for Earth in five minutes. And I'll tell Launch we're leaving soon."

Akane then exited the room, slamming the door shut as she left the startled women to a dire decision.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chi-Chi's came out of her dream state, but kept her eyes closed. She felt arms around her tighten and her head was pushed even more into a soft chest. Someone was holding her. And immediately Chi-Chi realized this.

She instantly opened her eyes and sat up, breaking out of the person's arms to look down at them sleeping next to her in the bed. The smile that had come across her face vanished just as quickly as it came. That "Dream" she had was nothing more than a playback of what had happened a week. No…it's the day before yesterday by _this planet's_ time.

That person yawned and awoke, just as Chi-Chi abruptly forced their way out of their grip.

"I see you're up now Chi." Bulma said in another yawn as she rubbed her eyes, still lying down.

"What in the hell are you doing in my bed?" Chi-Chi blankly questioned. Bulma didn't answer her. Instead, she sat up to look Chi-Chi right in her face. Her eyes were puffy and red, yet displayed no emotion with the vacant expression on her face. Not to forget the tone by which she just spoke. It was completely empty. A normal person would dismiss this, thinking that the person had overcame their heartache. But, Bulma wasn't normal. And she knew Chi-Chi all too well. The current state Chi-Chi was in is worst that any emotion she could ever display. It was like she had let the darkness overcome her; reluctant at first to accept it, but now welcoming it with gracious arms. And this darkness could bring nothing since it only shadowed everything within a person's body, making every possible thing disappear among its obscurity. To simply put it, Chi-Chi appeared as if she was now dead inside. And Bulma was close to feeling such.

"I helped bring you in here after the ships landed late last night…You were still crying in your sleep, so I stayed to comfort you and part of myself. I don't know the last time I've slept without someone by my side." Bulma mumbled as she looked back into Chi-Chi's face. Chi-Chi nodded as if she accepted Bulma's response.

"Chi-Chi I know how you feel, but we will get over this soon."

Chi-Chi just stared at her, not saying anything.

"We will! We've overcome bigger things than this, so cheer up some and stop looking like that. Don't you care anymore?" Bulma questioned.

Chi-Chi shrugged.

"I know what to cheer you up with! I'll get Launch and we'll all take a bath together like we did in the golden days when we were kids."

"What?" Chi-Chi quietly questioned.

"I said, we will all strip naked, and get into the bath together. Then maybe we can…

"What is wrong with you? I'm a grown married woman! Does it look like I want to take a bath with two other naked women?" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she jumped out of the bed. Bulma followed her suit, with a small smile upon her face.

"Oh come on Chiiiii. It'll be sooooo relaxing." Bulma happily sung. Chi-Chi shot her a fierce stare.

"I'm not gay."

"I know you're not. That's why you need a bath. You need to be gay." Bulma said.

"You and this conversation are nothing short of weird! Leave me alone Bulma. Matter of fact, get out of my damn room." Chi-Chi almost yelled as she tried to grab Bulma to push her out of the door. Bulma barely dodged her hands.

"You'll have to make me Chi. Before noon, I will have you naked and gay again!" Bulma taunted. Chi-Chi turned her head to narrow her eyes at Bulma. Slowly a smirk came across her face.

"I know you're not challenging me!" Chi-Chi stated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, what time should they leave to bring back Manami?" Launch asked as she walked alongside Akane in the grand hallway. Launch's hair was in a blue color again. And she was wearing a light teal blue princess gown, intricately decorated with aquamarine gems. Akane had her hair up in a bun, wearing a lavender colored knee-length dress.

"They should leave now. Manami has many things to attend to." Akane softly replied as they continued to walk down the hallway. Suddenly, they heard a crash.

"What was that?" Launch promptly said.

"I don't know, but it's coming from Bulma and Chi's room." Akane quickly responded as her and Launch raced off to the room. They swiftly arrived and opened the door, stunned by what they saw. The covers were everywhere, the curtains had fallen, and the dresser had fallen over. To sum it up, the room was in a complete mess. And in the center of the room, Chi-Chi was smiling as she hovered over Bulma was a pillow in her hand. But she stopped as she turned her head towards the door.

"What happened here?" Launch questioned as Chi-Chi helped Bulma up.

"Bulma's trying to get me naked, so she can make me gay." Chi-Chi replied.

"What?" Akane and Launch exclaimed at the same time.

"What?" Bulma and Chi-Chi both questioned with confused faces.

"That's…that's…so wrong on so many levels!" Akane stammered.

"What are you….OH." Chi-Chi said finally understanding them. Then she became extremely pissed, with her face turning that of a crimson red out of anger. Chi-Chi yelled, "Why in the hell would you think that? Get your mind out the damn gutter! She's trying to get me to take a bath to make me happy. Shame on you for thinking something else!"

"Yeah, HOW DARE YOU two think of some shit like that! That would be considered…."

"Ecxsue me _**laedi**__**s**_," Norio interrupted Bulma as he stood in the doorway. He said the word ladies, with heavy sarcasm.

"What in the hell do you want?" Akane spat.

"Dno't tlak to me in taht tnoe or I wlil hvae yuor haed. You shuoldn't cocnern yoruslef wtih tihs matetr. Tshese two need to go binrg bcak Miki rihgt now. Aeftr all wr'ee lacinkg weomn in tihs palcae. Miki is the olny lday besdies the qeuen and pirncses Lanuh wehn seh's on her medcaiiton. Hrury and get deressd." Norio commanded as he turned to exit out the room.

"What?" Launch questioned as she wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. Norio turned back around and heavily sighed.

"I forogt taht yuor igoarnnt Ertah riaesd sevles cuodln't udnrestnad me in yuor navite togune." Norio mumbled. Then he continued, "The ones who called themselves Bulma and Chi-Chi need to go get Miki right away."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Launch innocently asked.

"My apologies Princess Launch." Norio bowed as he turned away. They could barely hear him faintly mumble as he walked away, "Dmubassess."

"He's such a dick." Launch, nice blue-haired Launch of all people, said. Only Akane laughed at her.

"I could've just translated what he said." Akane told Launch.

"Yeah, I know. I just like irritating him." Launch said with a smile. At the same time, she and Akane turned to face Bulma and Chi-Chi. They had been unusually quiet. They didn't even laugh at Launch as they blankly stared down upon the designs in the burgundy carpet. Akane and Launch now realized why they had been quiet. They instantly walked over to hug them, but Bulma and Chi-Chi just pushed them away, again. Akane and Launch looked hurt by their actions.

"We really don't feel like being touched right now." Bulma whispered as she raised her head up to eye level of the two. Chi-Chi did the same.

"There's no need to worry. I know you two will be okay." Launch softly assured them. A bitter smirk swept across both Chi-Chi and Bulma's face.

"You of all people should know Launch what's going to become of us when we retrieve Manami." Chi-Chi said. Launch's face suddenly fell. Akane just stood there, with her head bowed, regretting everything now. And Bulma let a small tear come down her face as the smirk still stayed upon her face; knowing all too well the truth behind what Chi-Chi had said.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

a/n: I bet you all that I just shattered most guesses and raised some suspicion. Smdh. It's doesn't make any sense with the secrets that those two are keeping. Btw, Miki and Manami are the same person.

_**Kiki**_: Thank you so much for that comment. You made my day with it!

_**Sino:**_ I'm thrilled that you love it. I was uncertain about posting the story, but now I'm really not with reviews like yours. You had the same guess as Sumani. Smh. I'm telling you when I say that NO one's going to figure out their secret. And when it's revealed, there's going to be many more problems. Just saying. ;-) I think that's the winking sigh. I don't know. Just know that I'm smiling and winking at the same time.

_**Ms. Deborah:**_ I know. I so…whoops. I had to erase what I typed. I almost told you his and Vegeta's reaction in the next chapter.

_**Gokuchanfan: **_Loved? Well I happy that you do. :-)

_**KitKat26:**_ It was sad, right. It almost broke my heart. And I'll try to be more frequent with my updates. Thanks for your review!

_**Dbz-trunks-zbd:**_ I'm just feeling the love. *merrily sighs* You really brightened my day with your review. And I tried my best to hurry, but there was so much I wanted to be place within this chapter. To make it up, this is the longest single chapter I've posted.


	6. Surrounded by Liars

Closet Full of Secrets

**I DO NOT own dragonball/z/gt. **(I get tired of saying this)

**a/n**: All right it's time to turn things up a notch.

**Surrounded by Liars**

"I told you to let Akane, Noriko, or some other guard guide us through the palace, but nooooo. You're the oh-so-smart one." Chi-Chi complained as she followed behind Bulma. However, Bulma suddenly stopped as she peeked around a corner.

"Didn't you hear me? Don't ignore me Bulma!" Chi-Chi almost yelled.

"NO, ssssh. Shut the hell up Chi. Speak of the devil, look around here." Bulma instructed her to do. Chi-Chi, a bit of interested, peeked around the corner.

"Did yuo do it?" she asked the old maid.

"Yes. Extalcy hwo yuo weishd. But may I aks wyh aer yuo diong it?"

"It's a baukcp paln for teh two ginog on teh miiossn. I'll htae to see if smoehting hepapns to tehm. Tyhe're lkie my sestirs."

"But waht aubot teh udnerliyng cosnpiarcy yuo tealkd aubot. Wno't tehy see tihs as traeosn?"

"I raelly dno't crae aynmroe." Akane said to the maid as she walked off in the opposite direction. Bulma turned her head around to Chi-Chi.

"Did you get that?" Bulma whispered with an arrogant smirk.

"Understood it completely. You know what this means." Chi-Chi mumbled with a smile. But that soon dropped as the maid appeared right behind a grinning Bulma.

"What is it Chi?" Bulma said as she slowly turned her head around to face that woman that Chi-Chi stared at.

"Waht aer yuo two diong hree? Shuodln't yuo be perpraing for yuor miiossn?" the old maid asked with a nice yet worried look upon her face.

"Who aer yuo to qesution tehm miad?" Norio spat as he came out of nowhere. A scowl came across the old maid's face as she angrily turned to walk away.

"She's not supposed to know about that mission. And servants shouldn't question the ignorant. She doesn't even know that you can't speak your native tongue. Just follow me." Norio demanded from the two. They shook their head in "agreement" as they trailed behind Norio in through the various hallways. After a few minutes, they finally reached their destination. Norio typed in the special code and opened the door to let Bulma and Chi-Chi go in.

"You two will need to get certain equipment before you go retrieve Miki." Norio said as he let the door close. Bulma and Chi-Chi turned their head around to see the queen standing before them in the room. She was dressed in her normal attire which was a creamy white gown with a large golden diamond encrusted crown upon her head that had her beautiful dark blue hair pinned up.

"Are you ready?" The queen asked.

"As we'll ever be." Chi-Chi indifferently replied.

"You have to take out the device given to you before you can begin." The queen said, trying her best to ignore Chi-Chi's tone. But once the queen said that, both Chi-Chi and Bulma appeared a little anxious.

Bulma was fidgeting with her fingers as she hesitantly said, "About that…We kind of planted it in our bodies."

"YOU WHAT?" The queen shouted.

"I mean, we didn't think we would ever need to take it out." Chi-Chi uneasily added.

The queen heavily sighed as she rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. Then she opened her eyes to stare at the two. Eventually a small and kind smile came across her face as she said, "What else can I expect from you two? We'll let's take the device out and then you can go bring Manami back."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Goku woke up to discover that his wife wasn't in his bed. However, the familiar smell of food had crept its way to his nose. He inhaled the mouthwatering scent and let his nose lift him out of the bed. But, he got tangled in the covers and fell right on his face on the floor.

"Ow..OW." Goku said as rubbed his red face. After the red color drained from his face, he removed the cover and got up from the floor. As he was dusting himself off, he noticed that the aroma had vanished. Worried, he ran off to the kitchen. There standing right near the unhinged door was Vegeta. And he was surrounded by empty dishes. Goku was so stunned by the sight that he didn't have a chance to say anything yet.

"Glad to see you finally woke. I came over here to see where my mate was. I can tell she's…"

"Vegeta…" Goku paused as he bowed his head in anger. "What happened to all the food?"

"How I in the hell am I supposed to know? You think I ate it and all the food in your pathetic house."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Goku yelled as he ran to check the pantries, which were empty. Then he checked the refrigerator, it was empty too.

"Why are you here?" Goku shouted as he tried to calm himself down by only thinking of other places in the house that might have food.

"To find my mate." Vegeta simply stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"She's not here and you ate my food!" Goku yelled, finally realizing that there was no food at all in the house. He charged up ready to attack Vegeta.

"What do you mean she's not here? Damn it all!" Vegeta said as he suddenly exploded, blowing up all of earth. Yes, exploded. As in **BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM.**

Goku snapped up in the bed. His heart was racing and his mind was puzzled. He placed his hand over his chest as he calmed himself down. _It was all a dream. A terrible, terrible dream._ Goku thought. He then turned his head to the side, noticing that his wife was not in the bed. And the familiar breakfast smell, by which he always looked forward to, was barely present in the house. Goku was a bit bothered by this as he tried to get out the bed, but he got tangled in the covers and fell right on his face on the floor.

"Ow..OW." Goku said as he rubbed his face. _Deja-vu__,_ he thought as he removed the bed sheets from his legs and got up from the floor. He left his room to head towards the kitchen, where the source of the vague smell was most likely located.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Goku's face changed into an extremely pissed off one. Vegeta was standing right there in the same exact spot. The doors were off its hinges again. And Vegeta was surrounded by empty dishes.

"Glad to see you finally woke. I came over here to see where my mate was. I can tell she's…

"Deja-freaking-vu" Goku said as his eyes narrowed. Vegeta looked at Goku liked he lost his got damn mind. He was about to ask what was his problem, when he realized he really didn't care. Plus, Goku had continued to say,"You're here because of Bulma right."

"How did you know? You know where my mate is, don't you?" Vegeta accused. Goku ignored him as he bowed his head in anger again.

"What happened to all the food…Vegeta?" Goku demanded to know with his tone.

"How I in the hell am I supposed to know? You think I ate it and all the food in your pathetic house. Why yes I did. I did not come over here to look for my mate so she can fix the gravity room. NOOOO. I came over here to eat all of your harpy's country cooking."

**POOOWWWWW**

Goku punched Vegeta right in the face, knocking him through the nearby wall. Vegeta immediately recovered and instantly turned into an ascended super saiyan.

"First you eat all my food. Then you insult my wife. And then you ate my food!" Goku yelled.

**POOOWWWWW**

Vegeta tried to strike Goku, but he blocked. "Stop talking and fight!" Vegeta stated as they began to furiously fight as Super Saiyan 2.

_**After 15 minutes….**_

"What are you two doing?" Krillin asked as he stood on the ground in front of Goku's house. The power given off from these two was so great that Krillin and the others thought something serious was going on. Now Krillin, Goten, Yamacha, Puar, Tien, Chaotzu, and some random robot stood there realizing that it wasn't.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm beating this scum's ass!" Vegeta said from the air.

"No you're not." Goku retorted as he appeared right before Vegeta again to resume their intense fight.

"Why are you two even fighting?" Yamacha asked again as he called out to them in the air.

"He ate all the food in my house." Goku angrily said as he blocked one of Vegeta's fists. An expression of what the fuck crossed everyone's face, except Goten and the random robot.

With such expression still on his face, Krillin walked inside the house and checked the pantries, refrigerator, and oven.

"Uhh…Goku there's still food in the house. And a lot of it if I may add." Krillin yelled loud enough for Goku to hear.

"What?" Goku said completely shocked as he paused in the fight. This created an opening and allowed Vegeta to deal a punch that sent Goku flying to the ground. His body crashed into the ground, creating an oversized crater. Vegeta soon landed on the ground as he powered down. Goku came out the crater in an instance, like nothing happened. He then walked up to Krillin to ask, "So who ate my food?"

"No one did Otousan. Me and Oniisan ate what was cooked for us and then the robot wrapped your food up. The robot would've cleaned up the dishes but I wanted it to see all of the things it could do." Goten merrily replied.

"Oh…Really?" Goku said as he smiled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I think you owe me a damn apology, you baka." Vegeta stated, still extremely pissed off.

"But if I hadn't started fighting you then you would've exploded, when you figured out that Bulma isn't here." Goku innocently said. Yamacah, Tien, Chaotzu, and Krillin looked crazily at Goku for saying Vegeta would've exploded. Then they remembered how he tried to defeat Majiin Buu, so they shook their head in agreement. However, another only got one part of his sentence.

"She's what? I'm getting tired of these damn games. I need my gravity room fixed so I can train. And she's out and about like she doesn't have a care in the world" Vegeta said as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Hmmmm." Goku said as he cupped his chin with his hand.

"What?" Tien asked.

"Chi-Chi's not here either." Goku responded as he dropped his hand from his face.

"Oh REALLY, I NEVER would've guessed." Vegeta stated with heavy sarcasm.

Goku obviously noticed as he said, "I can sense sarcasm Vegeta."

"I can NEVER tell." Vegeta replied.

"Anyways, haven't you noticed that Bulma's behavior been a bit odd? And Chi-Chi's too. Not to mention I didn't fully believe that Launch was pregnant." Goku said.

"Launch is pregnant?" Tien shouted.

"Yeah, now that you say that, they did seem a little odd." Vegeta said as he wore a pensive expression upon his face. Everyone would've kept ignoring Tien if he hadn't had an outburst.

"I can't believe that she's pregnant. We only did it a couple of times. I mean, I'm not ready to be a father just yet." Tien said as he was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. Goku walked up to Tien to lay a calming hand upon his shoulder.

"There's no need to worry Tien. You're not the father. Launch said so." Goku bluntly stated.

"What! Goku you can't just tell people like that?" Krillin exclaimed as Tien and Chaotzu flew off in Kami knows what direction.

"Why not? I'm telling the truth aren't I?" Goku asked.

"But…"

"Okaasan said telling lies were bad." Goten interrupted Krillin.

"That's right Goten." Goku said as he affectionately rubbed Goten's head.

"Can you continue what were you saying you baka?" Vegeta stated.

"Oh yeah. For the past week, something's been wrong with Chi and I knew it. I even felt it within the pit of my stomach every single time she would do something as simple as taking her hair down for an entire day. She promised me that everything would be explained today. But, she's conveniently disappeared along with Bulma. And if I was to sense out Launch's ki, I bet you she wouldn't be here either. It was kind of pointless for Tien to go looking for her right now" Goku sincerely said.

Vegeta looked at Goku skeptically. "Where's Kakarot?"

"I am him." Goku replied.

"No you're not. You're thinking and actually sound smart. He's stupid" Vegeta replied.

"Who said I was stupid?" Goku asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"No one. I think you're smart Otousan." Goten happily said. Goku rubbed his head affectionately once again. Vegeta ignored Goten's response as he answered Goku with a, "Almost everyone thinks you're stupid."

"Why is that?" Goku questioned.

"You say everything that comes to your mind and it sounds foolish."

"And….It doesn't mean I'm stupid Vegeta. If you were to look at me fight or listen to the ideas I come up with, most might even say I'm incredibly intelligent. Making assumptions based on pure speculation truly shows who the stupid one is, Vegeta. " Goku simply stated.

Everyone, minus Goten and the robot, were speechless as they looked at Goku.

"What? Do you think that Chi married me based on looks alone? That may be part of the case, but that isn't the point right now." Goku said

"I thought it was." Krillin responded.

"And now we're back to idiot Kakarot." Vegeta stated.

"Hey!" Goku exclaimed.

"So is anyone going to ask where the robot came from? Or are we all going to stand here like we don't notice it?" Yamacha asked.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that. Vegeta and Tien had distracted me." Goku said as he chuckled.

"Where did you come from, machine?" Vegeta questioned.

"Oh, me. I was activated once master Chi-Chi left." The robot mechanically answered.

"Where did she go? And who went with her." Goku asked.

"I don't know. I know she went with Bulma. I'm only programmed to cook, clean, and nag every now and then." It answered again in the same emotionless tone.

"Hey Kakarot, it's just like your harpy." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, be quiet. Now is not the time for jokes." Goku seriously stated. He then turned his attention back to the robot, "Are they still on Earth?"

"I don't know. It's a possibility. My masters do know how to suppress their ki." The robot automatically answered.

"What?" Vegeta asked. He wasn't shocked at the fact that Kakarot's wife could do so. But the fact that his wife could, said a lot. She was hiding something from him.

"Since when?" Goku quickly asked. He thought he knew his wife well enough. She shouldn't know how to do such.

"I do not know that. And I'm only programmed to say certain things. Anymore and I will begin to malfunction." It replied.

"That's so cool. Yay okaasan! I guess she wants to play hide-and-go seek by keeping her ki down. I'm going to look for her." Goten cheerfully said as he took off towards the mountains. And Goku didn't stop him. It was better for Goten to think just that at this moment.

Goku turned his head to Krillin to ask, "Krillin, was my wife or Bulma at Master Roshi's house before you came here?"

"No, Goku. I would've already told you that." Krillin said.

"What in the hell is going on? Where in the hell are they? I need my gravity room fixed, damn it." Vegeta bitterly stated.

"Come on. If they are suppressing their ki, then we need to go to the lookout and see Dende." Goku said. Vegeta just scoffed.

"I trust you to watch Goten until I get back, robot thing. And I'll see you guys later." Goku said as he flew off, with Vegeta grumpily following behind.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, Thank Kami you're here." Goku said as him and Vegeta appeared right on the lookout. Piccolo rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem? Are you on your period?" Vegeta asked. With a confused expression crossing his face Piccolo responded with a, "What's that?"

"Your life is so pathetic that it isn't even funny even more." Vegeta stated.

"Go to hell, Vegeta." Piccolo replied.

"I've been there before. And to tell you the truth it's not quite bad." Vegeta said.

"Really?" Goku asked as he turned his attention to Vegeta.

"I mean the food's nasty, but you can always harass others to get something better."

"But Vegeta that's mean to harass people." Goku stated.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP! Just who exactly here are you talking to? Does it look like I care? I mean didn't I used to brutally murder people in my glory days." Vegeta replied.

"But still, you've changed. I know you have." Goku said as he placed his hands on Vegeta's shoulders.

Vegeta looked him up and down as Goku smiled. He then said in a blank tone, "You have less than. No, fuck that…."

Vegeta gave a semi-light jab to Goku's nose.

"Hey that wasn't nice Vegeta. If you wanted to spar, you should've given me a heads up." Goku stated, a bit irritated by what Vegeta had done.

"Ok, what part of I'm don't give a fuck, don't you understand. I'm not nice, you dumbass. I'm royalty. The prince of all damn Saiyans." Vegeta said.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Piccolo shouted as his veins pulsated on the side of his foreheads. Apparently he was highly frustrated by their appearance.

"Oh, yeah. Kami knows we need to see Dende." Goku replied, forgetting his feelings toward Vegeta at this moment.

Piccolo rolled his eyes again.

"Okay, there you go again acting like a female." Vegeta stated.

"I'm neither a male nor female, so yeah. Shut up." Piccolo retorted.

"I know you're….

Goku interrupted Vegeta just as Dende and Mr. Popo came into view, "Hey Mr. Popo and Dende! Kami knows I'm glad to see you."

Piccolo heavily sighed as he pinched his nose in agitation.

"That's likewise. What brings you two here?" Dende said with a smile.

"Find our mates." Vegeta demanded.

"Can you ask?" Piccolo stated.

"Can you grow some balls?" Vegeta replied.

"I'm really getting..

Goku interrupted Piccolo this time as he said, "Anyways Dende, can I ask you to search out and see where our wives are? For some unbelievable reason we can NOT locate them."

"Sure." Dende replied. He closed his eyes to focus. Then he opened them, wearing a frown upon his face.

"So?" Goku asked.

"That's strange. I can't sense them."

"Oh." Goku said, not surprised by such.

"Let me try from the other side of the lookout. I usually get better reception from there. Those two have to be on Earth." Dende said as he walked away with Mr. Popo trailing behind. Vegeta closed his eyes as he pondered on his thoughts.

"Thank you Kami." Goku happily said.

"OKAY! Will you stop?" Piccolo almost shouted.

"Stop what?" Goku innocently asked.

"Kami is gone. Kami doesn't exist! So stop saying Thank you Kami or Kami knows or even Oh my Kami! It's Dende now. He's the guardian. Say Thank you Dende or Dende knows or Oh my Dende. Stop with Kami!" Piccolo said all in one breath.

"But Piccolo, I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm just used to it, okay." Goku said as he tried to calm his friend down.

"Hmmph," was all that Piccolo did.

"After all, Kami knows I'm sorry." Goku kindly added.

"You know what. Fuck it. I'm gone." Piccolo said as he took off in the air. Just as he left, Dende came back with an unnoticeable expression upon his face.

"So did you find our mates?" Vegeta asked in an indifferent tone.

"I don't know how to tell you two this but…they're not on this planet." Dende fretfully said.

"I can't say I'm surprised. I actually suspected such." Goku replied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help Goku." Dende said.

"That's okay. I just wonder where they could have gone." Goku responded. Silence followed and stayed for a few seconds. Then out of nowhere Vegeta says without actually laughing, "Ha, Ha, Ha."

"What's so funny?" Goku asked.

"I'm been thinking for a while now. And I see what's going on. You think you bakas can trick me." Vegeta stated.

"What?" Goku questioned since he was completely baffled by Vegeta.

"This onna probably planned everything. Making everyone go along with it. She's probably doing this shit because I spend too much time in the gravity room and neglect her feelings. Well she of all people should know that I don't give a damn, so…" Vegeta placed his hands around his mouth to shout, "Come on out onna! I see through you foolish plan. It won't work because I don't care."

Silence followed once again. Vegeta scratched the back of his head as he mumbled, "Where in the hell…"

"Umm Vegeta." Goku said as he tapped Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta angrily turned around

"What in the fuc.."

"This isn't a trick or about Bulma teaching you a lesson. You're in denial." Gohan coolly said.

"The hell am I! That onna's playing her stupid games. And you're in on it." Vegeta accused.

"Vegeta, look at me."

"I'm' looking at you, you damn idiot."

"No, really look at me." Goku said as he face neared Vegeta's, staring right into his eyes.

"If you don't get the fuck out my face Kakkarot!" Vegeta threatened as he forcefully pushed him and added on the words, "Gay ass."

"I'm not gay… yet. Maybe when I get my wife back." Goku replied.

"So you're admitting that your wife is actually a man. It explains why she wears the pants in the relationship."

Goku gave him a dead panned look with what seemed to be a sarcastic laugh, no one could tell as a smile soon came on his face. "You're so funny Vegeta. But enough of the jokes. I want you to actually look me in the face while you really question whether or not this is all a lesson Bulma is teaching you and I'm helping out." Goku said.

Vegeta scoffed as he carelessly folded his arms. Nevertheless, he eyed Goku who had the cheesiest smile upon his face. Vegeta automatically wrinkled his nose in disgust as he thought_; __It sickens me to think how he can just stand here with his usual ugly ass smile. Ugghh. Just look at his face. It makes me want to vomit. Fucking baka._

The lasts two words echoed in his head. The thoughts finally connected. It was like someone had started a car with jumper cables. Or better yet, like someone had shocked a person who was flat lining. That is the only way to describe Vegeta's brain right now as everything made sense.

Goku nodded his head, smiling even more because Vegeta had stopped denying and appeared to have realized the truth. "Fucking baka." He mumbled.

"What?" Goku said, smile instantly disappearing.

"Fucking baka." He said louder.

"Okay, excuse me." Goku said, dropping his folded arms and becoming slightly irritated.

"Fucking baka!" Vegeta almost shouted.

"Alright Vegeta! What's your problem?"

"You! You're a complete idiot. There is no way that you could've acted this entire thing out, meaning that your other vermin friends most likely didn't take part. Then that means…."

"Hey, I'm offended by what you just sa…

"My mate left this planet again! I-I'm…S-She's….AHHH!" Vegeta angrily stammered, letting the rage take over him as Kami's lookout began to furiously shake.

However, POWWW

Goku punched him right in the face, making Vegeta automatically power down and grab his nose.

"That's for earlier." Goku merrily said.

"Kakarot. I'm about to murder your stupid ass." Vegeta threatened as he removed his hands from his face.

"Hey, I had to punch you for you to calm down. We can still go talk to King Kai. He should know exactly where they are and them I can use instant transmission to take us to them." Goku said.

Vegeta accepted Goku's plan and his anger settled. He then stated, "Whatever. Don't think I'm letting your punch slide. After we find my mate and she fixes my gravity machine, I will simply annihilate you."

"Sure Vegeta." Goku said as he touched him on the shoulder then instant transmissioned away.

"Are they gone now?" Piccolo asked as he flew back down to land next to Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Yep." Dende replied.

"Thank Dende." Piccolo mumbled as he gratefully sighed.

"You're welcome, even though I had absolutely no part in what you just said." Dende replied.

"Dende shut up." Piccolo stated.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I know you didn't put your filthy hands on royalty?" Vegeta angrily questioned. Goku didn't pay any attention to him as he walked up to the sleeping King Kai, who was laying under a tree.

"HEY KING KAAAIII!" Goku happily screamed.

"What!" King Kai jumped up holding his chest as he heavily panted. Goku chuckled at him.

"It's not funny! What if you would've given me a heart attack?" King Kai angrily asked.

"But, King Kai. You're already dead." Goku responded.

"Thanks to you! What do you want?" King Kai asked.

"I need you to look for our wives. They're not on earth, but they have to be somewhere around there. And we can't sense their ki." Goku said.

"If you can't sense their ki what makes you think I can?" King Kai questioned as he dusted himself off.

"I mean you could use your antennas to look." Goku stated as a matter-of-fact.

"It'll take a lot of work without a ki to sense. BUUTTT… I'll be willing to do it if you make me laugh." King Kai said.

"We don't have time for this King Kai. Our wives are missing." Goku seriously said. King Kai didn't look phased.

"Well if you won't do it then I guess you're not really concerned that much over your wives disappearance." King Kai stated as he turned from Goku.

"I got a joke for you." Vegeta said.

"Really Vegeta?" Goku merrily said. Vegeta nodded his head as he folded his arms at the same time that King Kai turned around.

"Alright then let's hear it." King Kai said.

"What do you get when a fat blue bastard attempts to cross a pissed off Saiyan?"

"I don't know. What Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"A dead body." Vegeta stated.

"That's…not funny." Goku replied. However, King Kai was chuckling.

"Oh, I'm killing myself laughing now. Oh dead, body! Pissed off. It's classic." King Kai said. Vegeta looked incredulously at him as he questioned what just came out of his own mouth. Wasn't it a threat? If so, why was this big ass blue vermin laughing at him?

"Okay, Let's have a look." King Kai said as he stopped at once laughing. His antennas moved and twitched as he wore a face of concentration. After a few minutes, Vegeta became impatient.

"What's taking…"

Shock crossed over King Kai's face.

"What is it King Kai?" Goku worriedly asked.

"I don't know how to say this, but they aren't anywhere in the galaxy that the Earth is located in. Hell, they aren't even in my quadrant. I have no idea where they are at." King Kai said.

"What?" Vegeta stated, more that questioned.

"Are you sure King Kai?" Goku asked.

"I'm positive." King Kai replied.

"Can you at least check the other Kai's areas. Like the West, South, and East quadrant." Goku further asked.

"I-I can't do that." King Kai stammered as he turned away from Goku.

"What do you mean you can't do that? All the times this baka saved many people and you can' t do this simple thing?" Vegeta questioned for Goku.

"It's not in my district. I can't reach that far." King Kai stated, turning back around to face them.

"You're kidding right." Vegeta said as he angrily took a step towards King Kai.

"No, it's okay. Vegeta. Let's go." Goku said as he once again touched Vegeta's shoulder and instant transmissioned away.

As soon as they left, the other Kai's walked up to King Kai.

"So, you didn't tell them did you?" South Kai asked.

"What do you think? I know you heard our conversation." King Kai snapped back.

"Hey, we're just making sure." West Kai said.

"I really don't want to keep this information away from Goku." King Kai declared.

"Hey, it's your own fault when you won my planet in a bet, by which I KNOW you cheated. Either way, by doing so, you were going to come across _**that**__** thing **_and _**this**_ situation." South Kai retorted.

"Well you can take you're planet back. I don't want to deal with this." King Kai bitterly said.

"You have to now. Since South Kai lost his bet and you control his planet, you have to bear the secret with me. Hence, the Southwest district." West Kai stated.

"What there's a southwest quadrant? Since when? And why don't I know about it or this secret you're keeping. Tell me about it." East Kai finally said as she looked at the three.

"You idiot! You weren't supposed to say that out loud." South Kai said as he jumped up to hit West Kai right over the head.

"We're not telling you either East Kai. The less people know about it, the better." King Kai said.

"You've got to be kidding me! Spit it out now!" East Kai yelled as she began to angrily chase the three kais around the Grand Kai's planet.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Launch dashed around the hallway with her dress raised from the ground. At the time she was praying and hoping what she heard from many wasn't true. Her heart was racing and sweat began to build upon her forehead as she cut around a corner and ran right into Akane. They both fell on their bottoms.

"Owww. Watch where you running Launch." Akane scolded as she rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry. I'm just in a rush to see something." Launch said as she stood up and dusted off her baby blue royal gown. Then she fixed her pinned up blue hair under her silver tiara as Akane stood up.

"I know what you're in a hurry to see. And yes she's back." Akane mumbled. A pained expression crossed Launch's face as she held back tears. She didn't know whether she was happy that Manami was back or….She refused to think it. She couldn't imagine it. But she still needed to hear an answer out loud from someone she could trust.

"So what happened to Chi-Chi and Bulma?" Launch softly muttered.

"What do you think happened? They're gone." Akane said as she walked away, leaving a distressed princess falling to her knees.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Where are we now Kakarot? And how dare you take us away, when I was about to beat that Kai's ass." Vegeta furiously asked. However, Goku was ignoring him. He walked right up to the old Supreme Kai cleaning his crystal ball. Vegeta's eyes followed Goku's movement. And soon Vegeta walked over to where Goku was standing. It took some time for the old Supreme Kai to notice their presence.

"What brings you two here?" the old Supreme Kai asked as he spit shined his ball.

"I need to ask for you a favor." Goku said.

"Did you bring the female?" The old Supreme Kai asked.

"What?" Goku questioned as his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"I said, did you bring the woman you promised me." The Supreme Kai repeated.

"OH…" Goku said finally realizing what the Supreme Kai was talking about. "But I thought you wanted naked photos of her." Goku replied.

"I know this deal is still not in effect. I don't give a damn who you are, but if you are steadily talking about MY mate I will slaughter both of you like the swine you are!" Vegeta spat.

"Oh, calm down Vegeta. I'm talking about another woman this time." Goku said.

"Your wife." Vegeta joked.

A deadly expression crossed Goku's face as he actually said, "Hell no."

"Anyways, Old Kai, I'll bring you a dozen photos of a girl if you just help us out. It's really urgent." Goku seriously said.

"A dozen photos! Well alrighty then!" The old Supreme Kai exclaimed as blood gushed out his nose, thinking of the type of woman that Goku would take photos of.

"So what is it that you two want?" the old Kai asked as he placed the crystal ball down.

"We need you to locate our wives, Chi-Chi and Bulma. Knowing you, you've seen what they already look like through the crystal ball before." Goku stated.

"He's what?" Vegeta heatedly asked.

"Ssshhh. Vegeta. He's looking into the ball." Goku said.

"Don't you dare ssh me." Vegeta retorted.

"Uh huh…that's interesting." The old Kai said.

"What is?" Goku questioned.

"They have disappeared. I can't detect them anywhere." The old Kai quietly stated.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Goku said, his anger growing. He didn't know why, but he felt like someone or something had hurt his Chi. And to make matters worse, he wasn't there to help her.

"I can't detect them." Kai quietly repeated once again.

"What? Try their friend. That dumb blonde, Launch." Vegeta demanded.

"Okay…." The old Kai said.

"Ah, Ha! I got her." The old Kai exclaimed as an image of Launch sitting at a grand dining room table eating, came into view. Goku automatically suppressed his anger for a moment as he moved closer to look into the ball.

"Well lookie here. I hope you get pictures of this beauty." The old Kai said.

"I don't recognize that place. Do you know where she is?" Goku asked.

"Umm….Yeah. A planet called Serenity or how they would pronounce it Seerinty. It's over 5 million kilometers from here. In that direction." The old Kai said as he pointed with his finger.

"Alright. Let's go Vegeta and find our wives." Goku eagerly commanded with a small smile on his face..

"Are you sure you can get to there from here, when you're not even sensing a ki?"Vegeta asked.

"Nope. I'm not." Goku said as they disappeared, right before Vegeta had a chance to yell at him for his sheer stupidity.

Once they departed the young supreme kai, Shin, walked up to the old Kai.

"Was that Goku and Vegeta just then?" Shin asked.

"Yeah." The old kai casually replied as he drooled at the woman playing with her food.

"What did they want?" Shin further questioned.

"To see where their wives were."

"And…"

"And what?" the old kai asked. He was a bit agitated by this young kai. Couldn't he see he was trying to watch and envision this woman naked?

"What did you do?" Shin asked, raising his voice a bit to get the old perv's attention.

"I couldn't show them where their wives what, so I showed them where their beautiful friend Launch was." The old kai simply replied.

"What?" Shin asked as his mouth dropped open.

" I said…

Shin stepped right between the old kai and the crystal ball to block his view. He was about to object until Shin said in a pissed off tone, "I know what you said! Do you realize what you've just done! Think about the certain agreement made between the kais and the planet Serenity."

The old kai didn't have time for Shin's fits; therefore, he thought long and hard about what Shin was talking about. And suddenly his eyes widen as he thought of something that occurred over a thousand years ago, "Ooohhhh…crap."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Instantly, Goku and Vegeta appeared right in the dining room by which Launch was sitting in a royal baby blue gown with a sliver tiara delicately placed upon her head.

Launch appeared a _bit_ startled, but in fact she was about to piss in her pants.

"You have 5 seconds to tell us where our mates are." Vegeta demanded. However, before Launch could respond twenty five guards surrounded Goku and Vegeta.

"Now is not the time to play games. Move before I kill you all. This broad has some questions to answer." Vegeta spat.

"I can clearly tell you're not from here. That doesn't matter. You will not address her in such a way. Do you even know them Princess Launch?" Norio asked as he turned his head towards her.

Launch gulped to clear her throat. And without any hesitation she said, "I never seen them before in my entire life."

"What! You have to be joking Launch! I've known you since I was a kid!" Goku exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. You must have me mistaken." Launch clearly stated.

"Alright Guards. You heard her. Let's kill them." Norio ordered. Slowly, the guards began to close in on the two Saiyans.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a/n: I finally updated this story. Yay me! Alright. After this chapter, I'm going to start revealing secrets. It's just so much that my head is beginning to hurt. I really appreciate all the reviews from everyone. It makes me happy. I was actually reading them, and it inspired me to type the next chapter. Not to mention someone who rhymes with Toy Kansas, threatened me. I'm scared. Lol j/k. Please review, so I'll know what you think of it.


End file.
